This is Home
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Tony almost dies in a house fire and finds himself fighting a respiratory infection that his lungs aren't strong enough to take.  He needs someone to take care of him while he's so very sick.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Home**

_Tony almost dies in a house fire and finds himself fighting a respiratory infection that his lungs aren't strong enough to take. He needs someone to take care of him while he's so very sick._

By Emiliana Keladry

**Setting:** During season six, but there won't be many spoilers - some references to SWAK (season 2 x 23)

**Pairings:** slight McAbby, some Tiva

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS, not me.

**Author's note:** I'm really excited about this story! It may not be a high action plot, but it's going to have lots of Gibbs and Tony father/son moments as he recovers. It starts out quite exciting. Hope you enjoy it and review!

* * *

"Attacking the second woman was like opening a can of snakes."

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo held back a laugh at Ziva David as the car stopped in front of the yellow suburban house with a small rock wall. There was a crooked mailbox at the end of the sidewalk that had been twisted by tree roots, destroying the concrete. Leroy Jethro Gibbs got out of the driver's seat, followed by Timothy McGee from the passenger side. Tony laughed as he got out. Ziva gave him a puzzled look as she exited the vehicle and followed him.

"It's worms."

"What?"

"It would be like opening a can of worms. No one keeps snakes in a can," Tony stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever Tony."

The group approached the home of the Marine Sergeant, George Harris. He was their main suspect and Abby had just discovered his blood and skin cells under the second victim's fingernails. Harris had killed two women in cold blood after taking them out to dinner under false pretenses. The team was going to arrest him and bring him in for questioning so Gibbs could break the man and get a confession. Tony shoved Ziva with his shoulder, almost causing her to fall off the sidewalk. She glared at him. Gibbs turned around and quickly gave Tony a head smack.

"Sorry Boss. It won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep DiNozzo."

McGee cracked a smile as Tony gave him a menacing look. He pushed around Probie and hurried to follow Gibbs to the door. Gibbs knocked once and glanced down at the welcome mat, smelling something that sent his adrenaline up. Smoke was coming from seeping out from underneath the door. Tony prepared to grab the door handle and see if it was unlocked. Gibbs smacked his hand before he could touch the silver knob. Ziva and McGee paused, watching as Gibbs touched the knob with the back of his hand, feeling the radiating heat. Tony would have burned his hand if he grabbed it. Ziva pulled out her cell phone, dialing 911 as Tony kicked the door open. Billows of smoke poured from the doorway. Gibbs and McGee pulled out their guns as they started into the house. Nothing was visible inside as the smoke swirled around. Tony followed them, trying to cover his mouth to prevent breathing in the smoke. There were flames emerging from the kitchen and spreading.

Tony's eyes were burning from the smoke. He turned around and almost ran into the body. Sergeant Harris was hanging by a rope from the ceiling fan in the dining room. His eyes were open.

"Boss!" Tony exclaimed, getting his attention.

There was little time to determine his cause of death, though it was pretty obvious. The flames were going up the wall and there was a loud crack as the walls started to give under the pressure and heat. McGee glanced at Gibbs with a look of horror on his face. It wasn't safe to be inside anymore.

"Everybody out!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony coughed as he made his way from the burning house. Gibbs and McGee followed him, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. Ziva was hanging up the phone as she walked over to them.

"The fire department is on the way," she announced.

"You might wanna call Ducky," Gibbs suggested.

"You found Sergeant Harris?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo saw him hanging from the ceiling fan. There was no time to get the body. We'll have to wait until the fire is out and it's safe."

Tony glanced back at the house as he breathed in deep. Something was nagging at him and he couldn't figure out what was bothering him; something about the case but more than that. The sound of sirens came in the distance as the fire department responded to Ziva's call. The next sound made his heart stop and he froze. Screaming coming from inside the house. A child was screaming. Memories flooded Tony's mind as he saw the image of Sergeant Harris's four-year-old daughter Kaylee smiling and holding a brown teddy bear. The picture had been on his hard drive. They hadn't checked the whole house, only saw the body and left. Kaylee was still in the house.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted as the agent ran towards the house.

Tony burst into the house, calling for the little girl. Her screaming was coming from upstairs. He tried to cover his mouth to prevent breathing in too much smoke, but it wasn't helping. He called her name again and she let out another loud shriek. Tony saw the flames heading towards the stairs, but didn't think about it. He ran up the stairs and quickly began to search the rooms. The first one was a bathroom; the next was apparently the Sergeant's bedroom and then a guest bedroom. Tony tried the last doorknob in the hallway, but it was locked. Listening, he could hear the little girl crying behind the door. She let out another blood chilling scream.

"Hold on!" Tony hollered. "Stay away from the door!"

He heard the child whimper and took that as a yes. Tony backed up and kicked the door as hard as he could. The wood splintered as the door opened, a piece cutting his cheek, and revealing a little brown haired girl, wrapped in a pink checkered blanket and clutching a teddy bear. Tears were running down her cheeks as she let out a little yell at the sight of him.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you," he comforted, removing his suit jacket. "My name is Tony, I won't hurt you."

Kaylee stood up and let Tony wrap his jacket around her as she coughed from the smoke. He pushed up his sleeves, as the sweat dripped from his brow. Tony barely heard the sirens over the roar of the fire taking everything in its path. He picked up the girl as she buried her face in his chest.

"Keep your eyes closed and breathe into my jacket," Tony ordered.

"Okay," her soft little voice whispered.

Tony heard the floor creaking as he hurried down the hallway, holding her tight to his chest. It was getting harder to breathe. He arrived at the top of the stairs and saw that the bottom stairs were burning. He had no choice, but to go through the flames. Tony grabbed the railing to steady himself as he started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He could barely feel the pain in his hand. The little girl whimpered, reminding him what he was fighting for. Tony coughed. He went down the stairs as fast as he could, but stopped as a sudden explosion rocked the house and he fell to his knees, almost dropping the little girl. The flames were higher and engulfed almost the entire first floor. Tony knew that if he didn't move now, he wouldn't make it. With a yell, he ran through the flames and burst out the front door. The remainder of his strength disappeared as he fell to his knees.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

His team ran over to him with a firefighter running behind them. The man tossed a blanket onto DiNozzo, putting out the little flames on his clothing. A paramedic gently took the child from his arms and rushed her over to the ambulance. Gibbs and McGee pulled Tony further away from the burning house and let him roll onto his back, coughing and gasping for air. Another paramedic brought over an oxygen mask. Tony tried to speak, but he couldn't. All he could do was wheeze and cough.

"What the hell were you thinking DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped.

"Sorry… Boss." His voice was hoarse and raw.

The paramedic placed the mask on his face as Tony fought to remain conscious. Everything was spinning and he was feeling sick. He pushed himself up onto his arms, feeling the pain and removing the mask. Tony threw up into the grass.

"Tony," McGee murmured, helping him lay back down.

Ziva touched his shoulder to comfort him.

"Uh… can't… breathe."

Gibbs helped put the mask on his face and encouraged him to breathe as deeply as he could. Tony coughed, unable to draw in oxygen. His eyes closed and the last thing he remembered was his team looking down at him before the world went black.

* * *

_What do you think? :) Please review!_

_Emma_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Ziva watched as the team emerged from the burning house and she gave an internal sigh of relief, seeing that they were all okay.

"The fire department is on the way," she announced, stepping closer to Gibbs and Tony.

"You might wanna call Ducky," Gibbs suggested.

"You found Sergeant Harris?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo saw him hanging from the ceiling fan. There was no time to get the body. We'll have to wait until the fire is out and it's safe."

Ziva looked at Tony, noticing that he was breathing a little shallow and not paying attention to what was being said. He was extremely distracted. That's when they heard the sound of a little girl screaming. Tony took a breath and ran towards the house.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, trying to get him to stop. "Call 911 McGee!" he ordered.

Ziva saw Gibbs look away from the house for a second and she ran towards the door, intending to follow Tony and get him out. Gibbs ran behind her, grabbing Ziva around the waist and holding her tight while walking backwards slightly. She tried to fight him, fully aware that McGee was watching the whole interaction as he talked on the phone. The little girl's screams continued to pierce the air as Gibbs set Ziva back on her feet and whispered in her ear.

"Wait. Do not go in there after him," Gibbs hissed.

She nodded once and Gibbs released her. The team waited anxiously to find out if Tony would come out of the burning house. Another long minute passed with no sign of Tony. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the front windows exploded, sending glass out at them. Gibbs pushed her head down to avoid being hit by a few stray pieces. She quickly looked up again and her heart skipped a beat. Tony was still inside. He could be hurt! Ziva gasped softly as she heard Tony yell and a moment later he burst out of the house, carrying the little girl wrapped in his suit jacket. He staggered and fell to his knees, keeping the girl tight to her chest. The fire truck stopped in front of the house and one of them ran towards Tony with a fire blanket to dose the small flames on his clothing.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

She ran with the team over to him. A paramedic, who had arrived at the same time as the fire truck, removed the child from Tony's arms. The child was small in Tony's jacket, her brown hair was tangled and she was holding a teddy bear in her arms. Ziva noted that the little girl was coughing and barely conscious. Gibbs and McGee pulled Tony farther away from the house and gently set him on the ground. Tony rolled over onto his back, coughing and wheezing. Ziva could see the red, bleeding burns on his bare arms from sacrificing his jacket to save the girl. A paramedic came over to them with an oxygen mask. Tony locked eyes with Gibbs and tried to talk, but it sounded as if he was choking.

"What the hell were you thinking DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped; his anger at the surface along with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Sorry… Boss." Tony's voice was hoarse and raw.

The paramedic placed the mask on his face as Tony fought to remain conscious. Ziva wanted to yell at him for his stupidity, risking his life like that, but couldn't do it. Her words stuck in her throat. She watched as Tony pushed himself up onto his arms and removed the mask. Tony threw up into the grass, facing away from her.

"Tony," McGee murmured, helping him lay back down.

Ziva touched his shoulder to comfort him.

"Uh… can't… breathe."

Gibbs placed the mask back on his face. "Take deep breaths, you're gonna be alright."

She took in a sharp breath as Tony closed his eyes and almost lost consciousness. His chest was barely rising and falling. Ziva patted him on the cheek, smacking him a little harder to get his attention.

"Stay with me, Tony! Do not fall asleep!"

He opened one eye to look at her and gave her a half smile before his eyes closed again. This time they didn't open.

* * *

Ziva leaned against the wall outside DiNozzo's hospital room at Bethesda, listening as the nurses bustled by in the hallway and doctors walked past, flipping through files. Ducky was in with Tony, giving him another check-up as Gibbs monitored. He was suffering from smoke inhalation and second degree burns on his arms and one on his forehead where a piece of falling wood had struck him. The inside of his nose was burned from inhaling the smoke and he was still having trouble breathing. The doctors had admitted him, based on his previous bout with black plague and Doctor Brad Pitt was monitoring Tony's lungs. She had heard of Tony's illness, but didn't ask much about it. It was a darker period, not long before Ari killed Kate. He'd almost died. Ziva listened to the sound of Tony's coughing from inside the room and it made her cringe.

"You okay?" McGee asked coming to stand next to her and copying her position, leaning against the wall.

"I am fine, McGee," Ziva lied.

"You don't look fine. Ziva, you don't have to lie to me. I'm worried about Tony too."

"I did not realize that he could fall so ill from breathing in smoke. It was foolish to enter that house after the little girl. He should have waited for the firefighters."

"That's Tony. He doesn't always do what he should."

"I know!" Ziva snapped, raising her voice.

She heard Tony coughing again inside the room and her stomach felt like it had butterflies flipping in it. Ziva lowered her voice and noticed that McGee was offering her a cup of coffee. Taking the warm cup in her hands, Ziva smiled at McGee.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, I forgive you. Let's go in."

"You go ahead, I need a minute."

McGee nodded at her, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze before entering the room. Ziva took a deep breath, closing her eyes and lifting her head up. She placed her hand on the star around her neck, praying silently. It wasn't alright for her to stand in the hallway, but she couldn't bring herself to go in. Tony would be asking for her and would get worried if she stayed away from him much longer with no excuse. Ziva slowly walked into the room, keeping her hand on her necklace. Her eyes fell upon a pale and unhealthy Tony. His skin was still fairly filthy from being inside the house and there were heavy white bandages on his arms where he'd been burned. There was an oxygen mask on his face giving him humidified oxygen to help his lungs. Gibbs and McGee were talking to him as Ducky listened to his chest. Tony was focused on them until he saw Ziva.

"Hey… Zee… vah…" Tony coughed.

"Hello Tony. How are you feeling?" Ziva inquired, stepping to the edge of his bed.

"Just great… any idea… when I can get out of here?"

Ducky quickly answered for her. "The doctor wants to keep you overnight and monitor you due to your weakened lungs."

"That damn plague," Tony attempted to joke.

"If your oxygen levels improve, you may be discharged tomorrow Anthony. I will do my best to see if we can get you discharged into my capable hands since I know your distaste of hospitals."

"Is there… any news on the girl?"

Ducky paused for a moment. "The EMT informed me that she was in critical condition, due to her exposure to the smoke and flames. There's been no other news of how the young child is fairing. For now, you need to get some rest Anthony and focus on taking care of yourself. I have a body to take care of."

"McGee and I should continue working on the case," Gibbs added. "Ziva will keep an eye on you."

"Don't need… a babysitter, Boss," Tony whispered.

"Too bad you already proved that you do. I'll check in with you later. Get some rest."

"Understood, Boss."

Gibbs stood up, placing the magazine on the nightstand for Tony. McGee followed suit.

"Feel better Tony."

"Thanks, Probie."

The three men excused themselves from the room, leaving Ziva alone with Tony. He let out a few heart-wrenching coughs and closed his heavy eyes. She didn't move to sit next to him and he immediately noticed.

"You're angry with me."

"Yes."

* * *

_I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and enjoyed spending time with your families! I had a great time with my family. My favorite part was my little brother (he's 4) accidentally taking the hand of some guy in the Christmas Eve service and causing my older sister and I to laugh hysterically. He was embarrassed and it was cute. :) If you want, I have a Tony saving Christmas story that I just posted and you should read. :)  
_

_I hope you didn't mind the slight repeat at the beginning of the chapter! It's a little different since we are experiencing it from Ziva's POV and seeing what happened while Tony was playing the hero. _

_Thanks! Please review!_

_Emma_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yes, I am angry with you," Ziva stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "You put yourself in danger again and I could not watch your back."

"Ziva, I'm sorry," Tony apologized before going into a coughing fit. He gasped, barely drawing in oxygen as his lungs tried to expel the soot and fluid from the smoke inhalation. "Didn't mean… to scare you…"

Ziva quickly approached the bed, helping him sit up as he tried to remove the stuff from his lungs. Tony coughed and motioned for her to get something he could spit into. Ziva handed him a tissue and he quickly placed it on his mouth as he coughed. She said nothing as he spit out the gunk choking his lungs and covered it in the tissue, trying to hide it from her. Tony leaned back against the pillow, breathing in slow and deep as a slight layer of sweat glistened on his forehead from the effort of coughing. Ziva sat down on the edge of his bed and observed him as he tried to breathe evenly and hide his exhaustion from her.

"I'm sorry Ziva," he whispered.

"I forgive you Tony. But do not do it again."

"Can't promise that."

Ziva reached over and gently shoved his shoulder, causing him to smile.

"So… what do you think happened to Sergeant Harris? Think he started… the fire? I don't know what kind of father would leave his child inside to burn to death."

Ziva paused as a memory of her father appeared in her mind and she quickly pushed it away. Tony noticed her hesitation to answer his question. She quickly regained her composure.

"I do not know," she lied. "He had lost everything and knew he would be caught. It was a terrible choice to kill his daughter because of his sins."

"Her death would not atone for what he did!" Tony exclaimed, getting angry. "She's innocent of anything and didn't deserve what he did to her."

"Tony, please calm down."

He nodded, coughing into his hand and fighting to stay calm.

"The nurse will be in here and ask me to leave if you do not stay calm."

Tony's eyes were heavy and exhaustion was fighting to take over. What little strength he had was being directed towards his lungs as they fought for oxygen, even with the help of the mask. Inwardly, he cursed that stupid plague that almost cost him his life. He had hoped to forget what happened, but coughing in a hospital room reminded him of the pain that he felt. His lips were blue as blood dripped down his chin and Nurse Emma wiped it away. Kate… was standing and watching him as he faded. She stayed with him until it was almost too late. He never got a chance to thank her before she died. Tony sighed, letting his eyes fall shut. He felt Ziva take his hand, rubbing comforting circles on his thumb as he fell asleep.

* * *

Tony waited as Brad checked his stats and listened to his breathing as Ducky kept a close eye on him. His breathing had improved and Brad was making his final decision if Tony could be discharged and sent him. He coughed once and Brad grimaced at the sound as he listened to his chest. Gibbs and Ziva were waiting on the other side of the room. He was standing, glancing over in Tony's direction, almost worried while Ziva was leaning against the wall.

"How am I doing Brad?" Tony inquired.

"I don't like some of the sounds coming from your chest and that cough, but your oxygen level is up. I'm gonna discharge you, but you'll need to stay on bed rest. Doctor Mallard, I suggest you keep an eye on that cough and let me know if it gets worse. I'm not kidding, Tony. Your lungs are quite weak, no running or anything until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health."

"I'll make sure that he listens," Gibbs spoke up. "He'll be staying with me."

"Slumber party with Gibbs," Tony commented, getting a grin from Ziva.

"You won't be doing any partying, Anthony," Ducky added. "I will make sure of that."

"Alright, Tony. Take care of yourself and hopefully I won't see you for a while," Brad finished, standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

Tony tried to jump up from the bed as soon as he left, but almost collapsed. Gibbs ran forward and caught him, giving him a head smack as he helped him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry Boss."

"Just have a little patience, DiNozzo. Let me help you. As soon as you get dressed, we'll get you out of here."

Ziva and Ducky stepped out into the hallway to give Tony some privacy as he put on the sweat pants and t-shirt that Gibbs had brought him. It was good to see Tony without the breathing mask and the IV, but Ziva was still worried about him and it was evident that Gibbs and Ducky felt the same. Tony emerged a few minutes later, sitting in a wheelchair with Gibbs behind him. Nurse Emma came from around the corner and gave Tony a smile, taking the wheelchair handles from Gibbs and pushing him towards the elevator. Ziva stood in the background, following a few feet behind. Gibbs fell back and put an arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"He's gonna be okay," Gibbs whispered.

Ziva nodded and they got into the elevator.

"Talking about me?" Tony questioned.

"Always, DiNozzo."

"I personally prefer to keep the conversation on McGee, not you," Ziva added, getting a groan from Tony.

Tony hopped up from the wheelchair when they got out of the elevator, but Gibbs pushed him back down. Nurse Emma laughed as she pushed Tony to the door and Gibbs went to fetch his car. Ziva waited with Tony. Ducky excused himself to get back to work. Tony was drumming his hands on the sides of the chair, anxious to be free of his prison and away from the prodding nurses, needles, and breathing tubes. He could use a nice shower and some good food, maybe a steak and a beer. Gibbs pulled up in his car and Tony stood up, letting Gibbs help him into the vehicle. Ziva excused herself to go assist McGee at headquarters and let them go.

The drive to Gibbs's house was short, and Tony found himself dozing lightly in the backseat. Gibbs helped Tony into the house and guided him to the couch. The younger man smiled at the sight of his DVD played hooked up to the old television on the living room with a stack of movies beside it. Gibbs hung up his coat, going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Tony prepared to head in the direction of the bathroom to take a shower.

"No shower, Tony. You can't get those burns wet until they heal more. You can take a bath if you'd like, but your wounds will need wrapped in plastic to prevent water getting on them," Gibbs stated, coming into the living room and handed Tony a cup of water and a small white pill. "Antibiotic from the Doc, you have to take it."

Tony grumbled as he plopped down on the couch and coughed into his hand, trying to claim that it was the sawdust in the air and he quickly took the medication. Gibbs tossed him a blanket as he put in one of Tony's movies. Tony only made it half way through the movie before falling asleep, snoring lightly. Gibbs smiled, adjusting the blanket covering his agent and removing his shoes. He listened to the sound of Tony's breathing and didn't like the sound. Gibbs's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"Gibbs."

"_It's Ducky. I received a call from Doctor Pitt. He wanted to inform me of some news that's quite troubling. It's about the little girl that Anthony risked his life to save._"

"What about her?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"_Jethro… she didn't make it. She died about an hour ago._"

* * *

_Just to clarify, you don't have to see the relationship between Ziva and Tony as romantic. She would be concerned about Tony no matter what since he is her partner and they are friends. You can see it however you like. :)_

_Thanks for reading! Please review because today is my birthday (Dec 31st) and it would be a nice gift to me! :)_

_Emma_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What was the cause of death?" Gibbs asked, rubbing his hand across his mouth.

"_She died as a result of smoke inhalation. There was little that the doctor could do for her after she was exposed to so much smoke. Anthony did a brave thing, risking his life to save her, but I'm afraid it was too late for her to survive. I'm sorry, Jethro. Would you like me to inform Anthony?_"

"No, I'll tell him when the time is right. He's sleeping right now."

"_Make sure he gets something to eat and keep me informed on his condition. I'll be by to check on him this evening._"

"I will Duck. Thanks."

Gibbs stood up, leaving Tony asleep on the couch as he put his phone in his pocket. He watched the young agent, listening as he coughed lightly in his sleep and tried to roll over, but quickly gave up. Gibbs went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, deciding not to wake up Tony and just let him sleep. The kid didn't get enough sleep most of the time, coming in to work late and staying on cases until they were closed. He was a good agent, but he was gonna wear himself out if he wasn't careful. Gibbs pulled out a cleaning cloth and prepared to clean around his house, to minimize the sawdust, dirt, and dust that Tony could breathe into his lungs and cause irritation while he was healing. He wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Tony woke up to the smell of fresh, warm pizza. He stretched, realizing that he was still lying on Gibbs' couch. His back was slightly sore from sleeping on the uncomfortable surface. He listened to the sound of Ziva, McGee, and Ducky talking in the dining room. There was soft laughter coming from his teammates. Tony coughed, taking a deep breath before standing up and heading into the dining room as his stomach grumbled and he ignored the slight queasiness, attributing it to standing up too quickly.

"You guys eating without me?" he asked.

"I told you the smell of pizza would wake him up," McGee commented with a smile on his face. "How you feeling Tony?"

"I'm a bit sore, but mostly hungry. Is that pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese?"

"Just like you like it," Gibbs said, handing Tony a plate and putting two pieces of pizza on it. "Have a seat."

Tony sat down and polished off three pieces of pizza before stopping and relaxing at the table. Ducky brought him the antibiotic pill and something for the pain in his arms from the burns. Tony was hesitant to take it, but after receiving the Gibbs stare, he took it with a forced smile.

"So, how's the case?" Tony asked.

"It turns out that Sergeant Harris did commit suicide and the fire fighters determined that the source of the fire was a candle in the kitchen. They believe the fire was intentional and set by Harris since there's no sign of forced entry or another other person being in the house at the time," Tim reported.

"Abby determined that all the physical evidence links only to Harris and no one else," Ziva added.

"Well, then case closed. What's gonna happen with his daughter?"

No one answered and the room was strangely silent. Ziva and McGee wouldn't make eye-contact with him and Gibbs had his focus on Ducky. It hit Tony like a ton of bricks and their silence spoke the words they couldn't say. The air in the room felt still and it was harder to draw in breath as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. She didn't make it. That bastard killed himself and murdered his own daughter in the same stroke. It almost made him sick; his stomach flip-flopped a few times.

"She's dead," Tony stated out loud. "What happened? I thought that she was stable."

"I'm sorry Anthony. The child breathed in too much smoke and most likely died as a result of burns to her respiratory tract and lungs. Her doctor did his best, but she didn't have much hope after so much exposure. I'll be performing her autopsy tomorrow," Ducky responded softly.

Tony nodded and stood up, heading into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He placed his hands on his knees and leaned back, closing his eyes lifting his head up to the ceiling. The image of the little girl came in his mind and he could feel her trembling body as he carried her through the house, desperate to save her life. She had been holding a teddy bear and crying, making his shirt moist. His hand had been on her curls as he kept her in his jacket. He wondered what her laugh would have sounded like as the sound of her screams echoed in his head. Ziva watched him as he sat thinking as the rest of the team proceeded to clean up the dining room and give him some privacy. She slowly walked into the living room and sat down next to him. He didn't stir.

"It's not your fault," Ziva whispered.

Tony opened his eyes and she saw the pooled moisture there. His expression was blank at first until she spoke.

"You did your best to save her and I am very proud of you Tony."

"It wasn't enough," he hissed. "We should have checked the upstairs when we entered; called out to see if anyone was there."

"We had no idea that the girl was in the home. The place was filled with smoke and you could not see anything."

"That's not the point Ziva! I risked everything to save her, but it wasn't enough and she died! I couldn't save her."

Ziva's voice went soft, almost too quiet for Tony to hear. "You cannot save all of them."

His expression softened, but before he could ask Ziva what she meant, Ducky entered the room with his doctor's bag and asked if he could examine Tony before he headed home. Ziva excused herself, going to talk with Gibbs and McGee in the kitchen. Ducky listened to Tony's lungs, having him cough and still not happy with the sound, but he didn't think much had changed since morning. His body temperature was slightly elevated, but the antibiotics would take care of it. He wanted to assess the mental state of Tony, but he didn't look like he wanted to talk just quite yet.

"How do your arms feel?" Ducky inquired.

"Alright, Ducky."

"Anthony…"

"Please, not now."

"Alright, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, along with Ziva, Timothy, and Jethro."

Tony nodded as the rest of the group entered the room. He sighed, trying to ignore the uneasiness in his stomach and he began to regret eating that pizza. They quickly came to the conclusion that they should watch a movie together, and Tony picked an old spy movie. Ziva sat next to him on the couch and Gibbs next to her. Timothy placed himself on the floor, but Ducky declined, needing to get home for the night after a long day. He was performing an autopsy on the little girl the next day. Tony kept the blanket covering him and noticed that it was a little cold in the room. He made it half way through the movie before his stomach revolted and he ran to the bathroom.

"Tony?" Ziva called after him.

The sound of Tony throwing up came from the bathroom, causing Ziva to grimace and Gibbs got up off the couch to check on him. Tony was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Gibbs handed him a towel to wipe his mouth. He listened as Tony coughed and tried to relax. Tony was embarrassed, getting sick in front of his friends like that. Gibbs flushed and put the back of his hand against Tony's forehead, feeling the warm skin.

"You've got a fever."

* * *

_Thank you for all of the birthday wishes and I hope you had a great start to the New Year! I had a wonderful birthday!_

_There's going to be a lot more of hurt Tony in the coming chapters and I think you'll like it. I know that I love it. :)_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Emma_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Feels… like it," Tony murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Gibbs snapped. "You don't have to hide it from me."

"Okay, Boss."

Tony went into a coughing fit, gasping and trying to control himself before leaning over and throwing up again. Gibbs gently rubbed his back until his stomach was done heaving and he leaned back against his boss. The older man wet a washcloth and dabbed it on Tony's forehead to cool him down while he waited for him to get his stomach under control. He needed to be in bed, not sitting on the cold bathroom floor in his current state. Gibbs called for McGee to come help him out. The two managed to get Tony to his feet, but quickly found that his legs couldn't hold him up and he was unstable. Tim and McGee gently maneuvered Tony towards the stairs and helped him put one foot in front of the other until he was safely in the guest bedroom and lying down. Gibbs instructed Timothy to call Ducky and let him know what happened, also to have Ziva bring him a bowl from the kitchen and a glass of water.

"Sorry Boss," Ton mumbled, resting his head on the pillow.

"Not your fault that you don't feel well."

"I should have told you."

"You better tell me next time," Gibbs ordered. "Doesn't matter if you only feel a little sick, you tell me."

Tony nodded, resting his head on the pillow. His hair was drenched with sweat and his skin was extremely pale. Ziva entered the room with the bowl and placed it on the nightstand, taking a step back when she saw how Tony looked. He glanced up at her as he coughed.

"Hey Zee… sorry 'bout that."

"It is alright, Tony. You were not feeling well; it is not your fault."

"Please go home…" he gasped before coughing again. "Take McGee with you."

"Tony…"

"Ziva, leave."

Gibbs automatically understood what Tony was trying to tell Ziva by forcing her to leave. Tony was in a vulnerable position, sick and unable to control the circumstance as he fought his body to breathe and regain health. He didn't want his co-workers and friends to see him so weak. It was unnecessary. McGee and Ziva would stick by Tony, no matter what. Even if they saw him sick and a little whiney, he would still be the annoying DiNozzo that they cared for. Tony repeated his order for Ziva to leave, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow. Gibbs stood up and put an arm around Ziva, guiding her from the guest room and into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"Gibbs, you cannot leave him in there alone!" Ziva protested.

"Ziver, he doesn't want you to see him like this. Go home and get some rest. Don't worry about him."

McGee came up the stairs and saw them outside the door. Gibbs nodded, giving him the signal to speak without saying it.

"I talked to Ducky and he said to monitor Tony's temperature and he'll come by to check on him in the morning if it hasn't improved. How's he doing?"

"He's fine. I'll keep an eye on him tonight; you and Ziva should get home."

"Are you sure, Boss? I can give you a hand."

Ziva quickly answered for Gibbs. "We should give Tony some space, McGee. Maybe we can come see him tomorrow."

McGee picked up on hint faster than Ziva did and agreed, sticking his head into the room to tell Tony good-night and that he hoped he felt better soon. Ziva gave Gibbs a look, not wanting to leave him alone, but after getting the famous stare she bid him good-night and headed downstairs. Gibbs rubbed his face and took a moment before entering the room again. He was glad that he hadn't waited any longer. Tony was standing up and about to fall over as he headed towards the door, trying to catch his breath. Gibbs caught him as he staggered.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?" he demanded to know, helping the agent get back to his feet and steadying him.

"Trying to make it to the bathroom… guess I didn't make it," Tony mumbled, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"You should have just asked for help."

"I can do it on my own," Tony protested weakly.

Gibbs helped him into the bathroom, leaving him alone to give him some privacy as he went downstairs to make something for Tony's cough. He came back a few minutes later to find Tony lying in the bed, uncovered and breathing deeply with his eyes closed. Gibbs knew that he was still awake. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder and asked him to sit up, handing him the cup of warm liquid.

"Tea with honey?" Tony asked, sniffing the mug.

"Yep, seems to always help when Kelly or Shannon was sick. Thought you might like it."

Tony nodded his appreciation, taking a small sip and finding that he liked the taste. Gibbs turned on the bedside lamp and flipped off the overhead light. He went into his bedroom and came back wearing a NIS t-shirt and sweat pants, holding a worn book in his hand. Neither man spoke was Tony finished his tea and settled down in the bed. Gibbs pulled up a chair from downstairs and sat in the dim light, reading his book. After a while he glanced over at Tony and saw that he had fallen asleep with his mouth partially open and he could hear his slightly labored breathing. The older man set down the book and gently placed his hand on Tony's forehead, checking his temperature like he had done so many times with his daughter. Tony was still too warm. Gibbs put the cloth in the bowl of water that Ziva had provided and softly dabbed Tony's forehead to lower his fever. He was worried about the younger man, not that he would ever admit it. Tony moaned in his sleep. Gibbs gently lifted the light blanket and tucked it around his agent, making sure that it wasn't too hot or constricting. He settled back in the chair with his book and picked up where he left off.

Gibbs found himself dozing in the chair a few hours later, not sure what had woken him at first. Tony was coughing harshly, and Gibbs realized that it wasn't a dry cough any longer. It sounded wet, full of mucus and very painful. The young agent continued to sleep through the coughing spell, but he was clearly uneasy and agitated in his sleep.

"You're okay Tony," Gibbs murmured, running the damp cloth across Tony's forehead and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

As if sensing the tender care, the coughing eased and Tony rested peacefully again. Gibbs continued his ministrations. He doubted that DiNozzo Senior had even taken care of his son like this, staying vigil by his side as the young man slept. Tony needed this, though he was too stubborn to ask for it.

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning, feeling worse than when he went to sleep. His arms were aching and his chest was sore from coughing all night long. At least it felt like his fever was gone. Looking around the room, he realized that it was after eight and Gibbs was no longer there. He tossed the blanket off him and put his bare feet down on the carpet, testing his strength before standing up and slowly walking downstairs. He could hear Gibbs in the kitchen and smelled the strong coffee that his boss drank. Another person was talking to him and he figured out it was Ducky as he got closer. Tony coughing into his hand as he entered the dining room, alerting them to his presence.

"Good morning Anthony," Ducky greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Tony lied. "I feel like I ran through a burning house and breathed in a ton of smoke."

"I'm afraid you did. Some soreness is to be expected, but Jethro tells me that your cough is developing to be quite harsh."

"I've been through worse."

"Exactly, that's why you should let me check you out before it gets any worse. Your lungs can't handle a lot, due to the damage you suffered from your bout with plague. Let's get this done and then you can have some breakfast."

Tony waited quietly at the table as Ducky listened to his chest, monitored his pulse, and checked his blood pressure and body temperature. His face didn't give away anything as he listened to Tony's cough. He checked the burns on the man's arms, determining that they weren't infected and would heal fairly well if he cared for them properly. Gibbs prepared some pancakes in the kitchen, observing the check-up from his location and not interrupting. He didn't realize at first that he made them into the shape of Mickey Mouse ears until he put them on the plate for Tony. He shrugged, bringing the food and a bottle of syrup to the table, setting them in front of his agent, along with a glass of orange juice. Tony smiled as his boss and picked up his fork.

"So, what's wrong with me Doc?"

"I believe you are developing bronchitis."

"That's not bad. I had that a few times as a kid."

Ducky took a worried look at Gibbs before responding. "For you, bronchitis could be deadly with the condition of your lungs. This is not good, Anthony."

Tony felt his stomach drop as Ducky's words sunk in and even the childish pancakes couldn't cheer him up. _Just great…

* * *

_

_Sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy, hope this longer chapter made up for it! :) _

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Emma_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Deadly bronchitis… why couldn't it be a bunny named Vlad that delivered cookies? Tony rubbed his forehead with his hands, letting his gaze rest on the delicious smelling pancakes. He smiled at the shape, thinking of Gibbs sitting by his bed last night and how he probably did it for his daughter. He didn't want to be a burden to them, but he couldn't go back to the blue lights and IVs in his arm, coughing up his lungs as he waited to die. Never again.

"Anthony, we will do our best to prevent that from happening. You will need to be taken care of before this can develop any further. I can contact Doctor Pitt if you would like," Ducky began.

"No," Tony interrupted. "No, I don't want to spend more time in the hospital, being pumped full of drugs and needles, unable to breath. Until its necessary, I'm not going to Bethesda."

"You need someone to take care of you," the older man protested. "Your condition will continue to deteriorate without medical care."

"I can take care of him, he'll stay with me," Gibbs spoke up.

"Boss…"

"You're staying with me."

Gibbs went into the kitchen, keeping his back to them as he ran water into the sink. Tony didn't really listen as Ducky informed him that he would have McGee and Abby fetch some things from his apartment, along with a bunch of his DVDs to keep him company while he was on bed rest. He focused on his boss, wondering what would possess the man to want to take care of him. He knew that he was whiney when he was sick and Gibbs had taken care of him after he had the plague, sacrificing his nights to make sure that Tony was still breathing and helping him remove the junk from his lungs. Tony reached down to pick up his fork and dropped it, accidentally causing it to fall to the floor. He reached down to pick it up, but was quickly taken by a coughing fit. There was a loud crash as Gibbs dropped the pan he was cleaning and ran to Tony's side, catching him as he started to fall.

"Boss," Tony gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Ducky brought of glass of water from the kitchen and gently coaxed Tony into taking a sip. The coughing subsided and the young man was limp in Gibbs' arms. He looked up at his boss, seeing the concern in his eyes and frowned.

"You don't have to do this."

"It's called sick leave DiNozzo, I've got plenty of it and so do you. Come on, let's get you to the couch so you can sit down and eat some of those pancakes."

Gibbs helped Tony to his feet, sensing how weak he was and guided him to the couch, pulling out a blanket and covering him up with it before going to get his breakfast. Ducky checked his temperature as Gibbs pulled out a tray from somewhere in his kitchen and set the food on it, gently placing it on Tony's lap.

"Eat up," he ordered.

"Yes, Boss."

He felt like a child, pouring on the syrup and taking a bite of the delicious pancake, feeling it melt in his mouth. Tony smiled, managing to eat half of his breakfast and drink a little of the orange juice before feeling full and he pushed the plate away, leaning back against the soft cushions. Gibbs took the plate into the kitchen and washed it as his listened to Tony coughing on the couch. Bronchitis could kill the young man. It didn't seem fair; he risked his life almost every day to save someone else and this was the price he paid. It was a heavy price to pay. Ducky came up behind him, holding a towel and dried the plate.

"Jethro…"

"I know Duck. If he gets too worse, I'll take him to the hospital myself."

"That wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that you are the best person to do this, Jethro and Anthony trusts you. I trust your decisions when it comes to him."

"Thanks Duck."

"You're welcome. I will talk to Doctor Pitt and see what advice he will give, along with any medications. I also have access to an oxygen tank and mask if needed. Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that and his body can fight off the infection on his own."

"I agree."

"It's most likely viral bronchitis, but I'll take a blood sample later to verify the results. If it's viral, antibiotics won't help him. Anthony will have to fight this on his own."

Gibbs shook his head. "No, he's not alone in this. I'm gonna be with him through all of it."

Ducky looked into the agent's eyes, seeing the sincerity and trusted him fully. They finished washing the dishes and putting them away. Tony was quiet in the living room, and Gibbs wondered if he had fallen asleep again. Turning around, he saw the young man holding a book in his hand and flipping through the pages, not really reading them. Gibbs smiled lightly as he walked into the living room with some water for Tony and a bowl in case he tossed his breakfast.

"That book doesn't have pictures," Gibbs pointed out.

"Book have no pictures? That's why it doesn't interest me. So, you guys talking about me?" Tony inquired.

"You're not that interesting, DiNozzo."

Tony half laughed before coughing once into his hand and put the book on the coffee table. Gibbs put the movie from last night back in and resumed it from where they had stopped before Tony got sick. Ducky took a blood sample from Tony to take back to Abby to analyze and made note that his fever was back, but it was low. He made Tony promise to get some rest and listen to whatever Gibbs told him to do, though it wasn't necessary to tell him. The younger man knew what he had to do. Ducky excused himself, promising to check back in later. Tony and Gibbs proceeded to watch the movie. Gibbs found himself slightly interested in the movie, smiling as Tony quoted some of his favorite lines. After a while, he noticed that Tony was commenting less. He glanced over to see that his agent has fallen asleep, no doubt exhausted from his poor sleep the night before. In sleep, Tony looked so young and innocent. Gibbs felt like a father to the man; the father that Tony deserved. He turned the movie off and went into the kitchen to call Ziva and McGee, remembering that he hadn't informed them of the change in circumstances. He also needed to put in for some sick leave.

"Hey Ziver," Gibbs began.

"Is he worse?" Ziva quickly interrupted.

"Ducky says he most likely has Bronchitis. I'll be taking my own sick leave to watch over him and make sure that he doesn't get worse. You and McGee will be pulled from the rotation and put on cold cases until I return."

Ziva didn't answer for a moment and Gibbs thought that she had hung up the phone until she spoke again. Her voice was soft and it broke his heart.

"Could this kill him?"

Gibbs didn't sugarcoat things, especially when it was important. "It's possible."

"What can McGee and I do to help?"

"I don't know –"

"I can make dinner tonight to start. Would that be okay? I know that Tony is quite fond of my cooking or so he tells me. It might cheer him up a bit. McGee could bring some dessert," Ziva suggested, sniffing slightly in the background.

Gibbs smiled at her dedication to her friend and partner. "That sounds good. See you at six. I'll make sure that Tony behaves himself this time."

"Okay, I will see you then."

* * *

_Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I always enjoy reading your comments! Please keep them coming._

_Emma_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ziva walked carefully up the sidewalk to Gibbs' house, being careful not to spill her foil covered pan and not to get wet in the down pouring rain. McGee was following behind with the dessert and Abby carried the garlic bread. Gibbs held open the door as the group hurried inside. Ziva was about to ask how Tony was doing, but stopped hearing him hacking up a lung in the living room. Abby passed her bread off to McGee and ran into the living room.

"Tony!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Abs," he coughed, trying to catch his breath as she squeezed him. "I'm trying to breathe here."

"Sorry Tony! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," he lied. "Do I smell lasagna?" Tony turned and saw Ziva standing in the doorway.

Her hair was dripping water as she stood holding the warm pan. She took a look at Tony and her stomach dropped slightly. He looked worse than before. His skin was pale and there was a layer of sweat on his forehead. Ziva could hear his labored breathing and it pained her. Using her Mossad training, she pushed past the emotions and came into the room. Tony sat up slowly, groaning and moving as if his body was too heavy. Ziva walked into the dining room and placed the lasagna on the table, removing the foil. McGee placed the bread on the table as Abby passed him, heading into the kitchen to get plates and silverware. Ziva turned around in time to see Gibbs lean down to Tony's level and put the younger man's arm over his shoulder, helping him get to his feet. Tony hesitated, but Gibbs pulled him up.

"You're doing okay," he whispered.

"Okay… Boss," Tony murmured.

The sight broke her heart. Tony's body was trembling slightly as they walked to the dining room. Ziva glanced away as Tony looked at her and she forced a smile on her face. Abby pulled out a chair and had him sit down. Ziva sat down across from Tony and began to dish out the lasagna. Tony laughed as Abby detailed what had happened with the fingerprinting on a case she was working for another team. Ziva ate quietly as McGee added his two cents.

"You should have… seen the pancakes… Probie… that Gibbs made for breakfast… in the shape of Mickey Mouse ears!" Tony chuckled, trying to breathe as he spoke. He broke into a fit of coughs before he could continue. "What do I owe… you for this delicious meal Ziva?"

"Nothing, it was my treat."

"You want to watch a movie after dinner?"

Ziva laughed. "I thought you might say that. May I choose what we watch?"

Tony thought about it for a moment before answering. "I guess."

"Good, because I brought _The Sound of Music_, since I know you love it."

She burst out laughing at the look on Tony's face. He was like a small protesting child, wrinkling his nose and pursing his lips, not wanting to watch the movie, but knowing that he already agreed to let Ziva choose. He couldn't go back on his word.

The group finished dinner and Abby ushered them all into the living room, bringing along the pan of chocolate chip bars that Timothy had made. Ziva fluffed up the pillows on the couch as Gibbs helped Tony sit down and covered him with the blanket. McGee and Abby settled on the floor with some of the spare blankets that Gibbs kept in case of a blizzard and Ziva carefully sat next to Tony on the sofa. He pulled the blanket out of reach, teasing her until Gibbs gently smacked him behind the head and handed him his painkillers. The movie began to play, opening on the beautiful mountain scene with Julie Andrews singing about the hills being alive. Tony rolled his eyes, yawning.

About half way into the movie, Ziva realized that Tony was falling asleep, but it was uncomfortable for him to sit up and fall asleep. He'd be complaining about his back the next day if Ziva let him sleep like that. She motioned for him to rest his head in her lap and he weakly nodded.

"Thanks Ziva," he mumbled, resting his head on her legs and stretching out more.

"You are very welcome."

The movie continued to play as the children sang good-night to the guests at the party and Tony fell asleep. She listened to the sound of his labored breathing, gently running her fingers through his hair to comfort him as he coughed, fighting to fall asleep, but his illness keeping him up.

Gibbs went into the kitchen and took a phone call from Ducky. The older man confirmed that Tony did have viral bronchitis. Gibbs thanked him, promising that Ducky could come over in the morning. He had to stay late at work due to a marine car accident victim, though he sent his apologies to Ziva for missing one of her tasty meals. Gibbs returned to his team, smiling at Ziva taking care of Tony and continued watching the movie.

Ziva noticed the change in Tony before anyone else. He kept moving, trying to adjust his position on the couch and his skin felt warmer to the touch than before. She listened intently as he took short breaths instead of deep breaths. Suddenly his eyes opened and Tony pushed himself up, the tickle in his throat becoming a full blown attack. Unlike his other coughing, it didn't stop after a moment. McGee hurried into the kitchen to fetch a cup of water as Abby watched nervously wringing her hands.

"Just concentrate on breathing," Ziva comforted. "It will be alright."

Tony tried to come up with a clever answer, but couldn't do it. Gibbs was at his side, gently thumping on his back, to loosen the stuff in his lungs. He held a little bowl in front of Tony as he spit out the gunk. Once he finished, Tony tried to take a deep breath and found he couldn't. McGee handed Gibbs the cup of water and he helped him take a sip. Gently coaxing him to take another, Gibbs relaxed as the younger man started to breathe a little better.

"Anyone have some gum?" Tony asked, smiling a little. "My mouth… tastes terrible."

Ziva sighed and went to her purse, pulling out a small container of mints. She gave him one as she took her place beside him. The movie was still going with no one watching the family hiding with the nuns. Gibbs picked up the remote and turned it out.

"You know if you did not want to watch the movie, you could have told me instead of coming up with this plan," Ziva teased.

"Didn't want to… hurt your feelings, I know you wish you were a singing nun."

"Very funny, Tony."

Abby got up and gently hugged Tony. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry Abs."

Tony yawned and Gibbs decided that it was time to get him into bed and have everyone go home to get some sleep. He helped Tony to his feet, putting Tim on the other side as they helped him upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Hope this doesn't become a habit," Tony commented. "I can't keep being seen going to bed with two guys."

"Sure, Tony," Tim answered. "You just get better and we won't have to take you to bed all the time."

"Alright Probie, I'll try."

Gibbs tucked the blanket around him as Tim went back downstairs. He knew he had to tell his guests good-night and prepared to go back down, but was stopped by Ziva in the doorway. Without speaking, Gibbs touched her shoulder before heading out, giving her permission to talk to Tony alone. She sat down beside him in the empty chair, watching his chest rise and fall. Tony smiled at her as she picked up the book that Gibbs had been reading the night before. He took a shaky breath before coughing again. This time it didn't last long, but the sound made her stomach feel ill. He lay back against the pillow, trying to make a funny face, but failing. Ziva leaned closer as she realized that there was moisture on his lips and trailing from the corner of his mouth. She picked up the cloth in the bowl beside the bed and gently touched it to his lips, pulling it away as his cheeks turned red. Ziva looked down at the rag and saw something that made her wish that she hadn't. There was blood on the cloth. Tony was coughing up blood.

* * *

_Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! They keep me going and make me smile. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really like the idea of Tony hating The Sound of Music and Ziva singing as a nun. It's a funny image. :) _

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is dedicated to Shannon Snape, for her idea about how to help Tony! I did not think of that and I want to give you credit for such a wonderful idea. :)_

_Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

Ziva waited until Tony fell asleep before walking downstairs and saw the light was on in the dining room. The rest of the team had gone home. Gibbs was sitting with a cup of coffee, drinking it in silence. He looked up when she entered the room.

"Tony is coughing up blood," Ziva simply stated, deciding not to wander around the topic.

He nodded once, not standing up.

"What should we do?"

"There's nothing we can do at the moment, other than put DiNozzo in the hospital. The coughing is irritating his damaged lungs. Ducky warned me that it could happen," Gibbs spoke, standing up and taking his mug into the kitchen.

"We cannot just let him suffer like this!" Ziva said, raising her voice in frustration.

"What do you want me to do?" Gibbs remained calm, leaning his back against the sink and placing his arms across his chest.

"Something Gibbs! Tony is in pain and I cannot just leave him up there! I have to do something to help him."

"Ziva, we have to be patient."

"Patience will not help Tony! He needs to go to the hospital."

Gibbs kept his voice quiet. "It's his decision. He doesn't want to go to a hospital. If he gets bad enough, I'll drive him to the hospital myself. Ziva, you have to trust me." He came up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder to comfort her. Ziva sighed as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I won't let anything happen to him, Ziver. I promise."

"I will hold you to that promise."

There was a soft creak behind them and the two turned to see Tony standing in the doorway. His lips were pulled down as he fought to control his emotions, readjusting the blanket over his shoulders. Gibbs broke the embrace, releasing Ziva as she ran over to him and hugged him. Tony used his remaining strength to stay upright as he squeezed her. He had heard them arguing from upstairs and couldn't let them get angry at each other because of his situation. It was his fault for running into the burning house to save a little girl that was doomed to die. Tony pushed the thoughts away as he let go of Ziva. He stood up on his own for a moment before his knees started to give and Gibbs caught him. Without a word, Gibbs helped him back upstairs and into the bed. Ziva sat down next to Tony, this time placing herself on the bed to prevent him from getting up.

"Stay with him," Gibbs whispered in her ear.

He made his way downstairs and put on his jacket, heading out into the rain and ran for the garage. Not bothering to turn on the light, he picked up several pieces of wood before heading back inside and straight into the basement, getting to work.

Ziva and Tony listened to the sounds of their boss leave and return, thumping down to his man cave. Tony didn't say anything, just coughed into his hand and closed his eyes. Ziva could tell that he wasn't sleeping. She decided to take Gibbs' advice and exercise some patience, but found it quite difficult to do.

"Tony, I am sorry."

"Just… forget it," he interrupted. "I don't want you guys arguing over me."

"I am only concerned about your well-being."

"Don't. It was my fault, running into the smoke and compromising my lungs."

Ziva touched his arm, being careful not to touch the bandages, and getting Tony to open his eyes and look at her.

"It is not your fault that the little girl didn't survive."

Tony coughed, trying to get enough oxygen to yell at her, but was unable to do it. He fell back against his pillow. Ziva took in a shaky breath. The sick agent glanced over in her direction, sensing that she was upset about something and not just his behavior. He rolled onto his side, facing her as she pulled her knees up and focused on her hands.

"Ziva…"

"You are not the only one who could not save a child." Ziva sniffed as moisture pooled in her eyes. "Talia, my little sister; I could not save her. She was killed in a terrorist attack against Israel. I was with my father at the time and Talia was home alone. She must have heard the sound of bombs and went outside to investigate. I was the one to find her body in the street, only a block away from our home. I could not save her. She was already dead when I found her; bloody and covered in dirt. I remember wiping the tears from her face. She bled to death in the street, no one bothered to try and help her." Ziva wiped her nose on the edge of her sleeve before continuing. "The death of the little girl you tried to save is different. You cared enough to try and help her, even if it was too late. Tony, you cannot blame yourself. It will not help you."

Tony was silent for a moment as he observed Ziva wiping at her eyes and attempting not to look him in the eye, ashamed of her visible emotions. She was vulnerable underneath her tough Mossad background and it made him realize that it was alright. Tony did his best to save the girl. If he blamed himself for it, he could end up like Ziva. She told him not to blame himself, but it was clear that she still felt guilty for not being able to help her sister.

"I'm so sorry Ziva," he whispered.

"Thank you Tony. We can talk more tomorrow. Try to get some sleep."

He nodded, closing his eyes. He felt a tickle at the back of his throat and realized the glass of water was on the other side of Ziva. As if sensing what he needed, Ziva picked up the cup and tried to hand it to Tony. He quickly sat up, but didn't watch what he was doing and dumped the cup of water down Ziva's shirt. She gasped as the cold water seeped through the material.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching what I was doing."

"No, it is alright," Ziva laughed softly.

Tony coughed as he tried to laugh, but failed. Ziva went into the bathroom and returned with a fresh glass of water, helping him take small sips until he relaxed. She picked up his button down shirt off the chair and disappeared from the room for a minute. She returned wearing his shirt, her wet shirt nowhere in sight.

"You don't want to have a wet t-shirt contest with me?" Tony teased.

"Not tonight. Go to sleep."

He grumbled softly about feeling like a small child before settling down. Ziva sat beside him until his breathing evened out a little and she knew he was asleep. The young woman watched him as he slept with his mouth parted slightly and his chest rising and falling. Knowing that Tony shouldn't be left alone, Ziva was concerned about what Gibbs was doing in the basement. She left the door to Tony's room open and slowly walked down the stairs. The door to the basement was open and she hesitantly crept down the wooden steps. Gibbs looked up at her once before going back to his work. He was building a frame of some sort to put under the mattress in Tony's room, to elevate him and help him breathe.

"He is asleep."

Gibbs nodded. "You okay?"

Ziva smiled. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and stood next to him. "I am fine."

"You are always welcome to say what you want down here. It never leaves this room."

Gibbs gave her a small smile as he handed her some sandpaper. She gently took it and he placed her hand on the wood, showing her how to sand along with the grain.

* * *

_When I researched the death of Ziva's sister Talia, all I could find was that she had died in a terrorist attack against Israel. I wanted to include Ziva's deep feelings about the loss of her sister, giving her something to help Tony grieve. I hope that it wasn't outside of canon._

_Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you keep them coming! Over 200 on story alert now, so thanks to all of you, even if you don't review!_

_Let me know what you thought!_

_Emma_


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to _shirik_, for her idea on how to help Tony breathe, bringing in a new idea that I wouldn't have thought of. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Another day had passed slowly and Tony's condition was only getting worse. The frame Gibbs had built for Tony's bed was helping him breath, but it just wasn't enough. Tony's fever was up and his throat was sore from the coughing. Ducky was monitoring him closely, but there wasn't much he could do. Tony's body needed to fight this on his own. Ziva listened to the sound of the rain pouring down onto the roof and pinging off the windows as thunder rumbled in the distance. She ran her fingers through Tony's hair as he rested uneasily, struggling to breathe. He opened his eyes, making wet choking sounds.

"Tony," Ziva exclaimed, helping him sit up more.

She waited until the coughing spell passed before lying him back down and letting him take a sip of water. Ziva wiped the blood from his mouth, giving him a soft smile.

"Can't…Gibbs…"

"Shh, it is okay. Just focus on breathing. Gibbs is downstairs with Ducky and McGee. He will be up in a little bit."

Ziva placed a hand on his knee before leaving him alone for a moment. She slipped into the kitchen and went back upstairs before Gibbs even noticed her. He was too focused on his coffee as he rubbed his face in his hands. Tony watched as she dipped a piece of white cloth into a bowl of hot oil, but he was too tired to ask what she was doing. Ziva leaned over and gently pulled the blanket away from Tony's chest, folding it at his waist and helped him out of his t-shirt.

"Trying to… take advantage of… a sick guy?" Tony gasped, smiling a little at his own joke.

"Not exactly."

She lifted the cloth out of the oil and prepared to put it on his chest, wiping off the excess oil from the material.

"I hope you don't… plan on waxing my chest hair…"

"I would not do that, my little hairy butt. Unless you asked me to do it or you try to superglue any of my items like you do to McGee. My mother used to do this for me when I was sick. It will help you breathe a little better."

"If you say so… I trust you."

Ziva smiled at him as she gently placed it on his chest. He took a sharp breath at the warmth.

"Too hot?"

"No… it feels nice."

Tony closed his eyes, breathing in as deep as he could without triggering a coughing spell. It was actually helping him. He smiled, reaching out and giving Ziva's hand a gentle squeeze. The two sat in silence for a while and Ziva thought that Tony had fallen asleep until he started coughing again. It was only a few seconds, but it pained him all the same. There was a soft knock on the door frame and Gibbs poked his head into the room as Tony opened his eyes again.

"Hey Boss… did the Duckman and McWorry leave?" he whispered.

"I sent them both home for the night. Ziver, you should go home too."

"Gibbs," she protested, standing up and moving a step closer to him.

"You've been here for two days without going home and getting some rest. Go home, water your plants, eat something, take a bath and just relax. I'll stay with Tony tonight," he spoke softly so only she could hear.

Ziva knew that arguing with Gibbs wouldn't get her anywhere and agreed. She patted Tony's hand once, telling him good-night and slowly walked from the room. Gibbs nodded at her, motioning for her to leave them alone. She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to Tony. Ziva told Gibbs to remove the cloth when the oil cooled and to wipe him clean. He promised. Gibbs turned the chair around and sat down next to Tony, watching the man blink heavily. He rested a hand on his forehead, feeling the fever burning his skin. Deciding to keep his promise, Gibbs waited until the oil was cool before lifting the cloth from Tony's skin and gently wiped him down. Tony blushed at the ministration.

"You don't… have to do this."

"Yes, I do DiNozzo. I'm watching your six."

"You could let Brad… take care of me…. And some pretty nurses."

"Are you saying that I don't make an attractive nurse?" Gibbs inquired.

Tony swallowed, not answering immediately. "Well… it's not that Boss."

Gibbs gently smacked him on the back of his sweaty head, eliciting a soft laugh from Tony. The laugh irritated his throat enough and the coughing took a hold of him. Tony made a face, fighting to breath. Gibbs moved to the side of the bed and helped Tony sit up. The young man motioned for Gibbs to get the bowl. He tried to expel the mucus from his lungs, but couldn't. Gibbs gently thumped him on the back as Tony bent over and spit into the bowl. The mixture was bloody and a trail of blood went down Tony's chin as he leaned back in his boss's arms. Gibbs gently wiped the blood from Tony's chin and lips, feeling his stomach clench in worry. He set the bowl down and picked up the oxygen mask that Ducky insisted Tony wear while he was sleeping and slipped it on his face, listening to his agent hiss in pain as the oxygen reached his lungs. He took a few shaky breaths before relaxing. Gibbs released Tony, easing him back and adjusted the blanket to cover his bare skin, deciding against putting his t-shirt back on at the moment.

"See… I told you… you don't have… to stay," Tony muttered, pulling the mask away from his face to be heard.

Gibbs slapped his hand, putting the mask back.

"You listen closely to me." Gibbs locked eyes with the younger man. "I'm not leaving you until you feel better. I need my senior agent back."

But it was deeper than that; he just couldn't say the words. Tony looked at him as moisture filled his eyes and he took an uneven breath, trying to regain control over his emotions. Gibbs knew that he needed to hear it.

"A father takes care of his son."

Tony nodded as one tear slipped out and trickled down by his nose. Gibbs reached up and wiped it away. He grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it tight to reassure him of his words. Tony was the damn good son that he never got to have.

"If you need it, I want you to squeeze my hand when it hurts and when you can't breathe. I won't let go. Don't be afraid to hurt me; this is about you getting better, not me," he ordered.

His order was received with a little nod as the exhaustion caught up with him. Tony drifted into a light sleep with Gibbs at his side, anchoring him in the night.

It was a long, painful night. Tony's fever raged and he fought to sleep, but the coughing kept him awake. Gibbs never left his side, except to fetch more water and rinse out the bowl. He wasn't getting any better. Tony gasped, unable to get enough oxygen anymore as the mask kept him breathing. Gibbs dabbed his forehead, desperate to keep him from the hospital if at all possible. Tony wouldn't want that, to be pricked and poked again. The image of Tony lying under the blue lights with his skin turning blue still haunted him and he couldn't see Tony like that again. Around four in the morning, Gibbs picked up his cell phone and saw that Ducky was calling him, probably to check up on their patient, though it was a strange hour for him to phone.

"Hey Duck. I was just about to call you."

The other end of the line was silent for a moment before Ducky spoke. "Jethro, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" he tried to keep his voice quiet, but frustration crept in from his lack of sleep.

Tony opened his glassy eyes and looked at his boss, frowning slightly as his tone of voice.

"Bethesda just called me and gave me a heads-up. It turns out that Timothy was in a car accident a little while ago."

"How bad is it?"

Ducky paused. "It's not good."

* * *

_First of all, to the person that reviewed anonymously with the point of telling me that Ziva is a terrible character. I'm sorry that you think that. It's not that she isn't sympathetic; she was raised to be an assassin, not an emotional woman. That's a difference in her culture and upbringing. She is not selfish or arrogant. Ziva just shows that she cares in different ways. If you don't like it, you are not being forced to read this or about her character. Please don't review if you just want to complain about something I can't control.  
_

_Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! And I hope you review! I didn't have a good day, got shot down for an internship that I need to graduate and really wanted to do. But I guess it wasn't in God's plans for me. It still wasn't a good day though, so a review would definitely cheer me up._

_Thank you!_

_Emma_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tim sat silent in Gibbs' living room, listening to the sound of Tony coughing from upstairs. He grimaced, feeling ill himself at the sounds of Tony in such pain and not being able to help him. Ducky took a sip of his tea and placed a reassuring hand on the young man's knee. McGee nodded. He had come over after work to bring dinner for Gibbs, Ziva, and Ducky. Working on paperwork all day had been torture with only receiving a few updates that Tony was getting worse. He wanted to be there to support his partner, but he didn't realize that it would be this hard. The sound of Tony's coughing stopped and he found that he could take a deep breath now, not realizing he'd been holding his.

"Do you think he's strong enough to fight this?" McGee asked.

"Anthony has a disadvantage because of his lungs, but his advantage is his family is supporting him and helping him through this period," Ducky replied.

It wasn't exactly _no_ but it wasn't a yes and Tim quickly picked up on it. He remembered Tony's fifteen percent chance of survival from the plague. It had been come and go for a while, which scared McGee. He hated seeing Tony so weak and vulnerable. It was like seeing it all over again, but this time he wasn't in a hospital and there was no suicide chain to stop this virus from multiplying.

"Jethro won't let anything happen to him," the ME comforted.

Gibbs came into the living room and observed the two just sitting. McGee tried to cover a yawn, rubbing his hand down his face. There was the sound of Tony coughing again upstairs, but it didn't last long. His team was suffering along with Tony and Gibbs didn't like it. McGee had spent the entire day covering everyone at work and wearing himself out before bringing over dinner, sitting with Tony for a while, and then talking to Ducky. The young man needed to go home and rest before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"McGee, Duck, you can head home."

McGee quickly got to his feet. "Boss, I don't mind waiting with Tony."

"It's late. Go home," he repeated, using a soft voice to let him know that he wasn't ordering him but was serious.

The young man opened his mouth to protest, but Ducky came up beside him and spoke up.

"Call me if anything changes. I will check on Anthony in the morning."

"That sounds good, Duck. Get some rest."

"Night Boss," McGee mumbled. "Make sure Ziva gets some rest too. She's been with him the longest."

He walked out to his car, quickly getting inside to avoid being soaked in the rain. Tim slammed his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. There was no way he could go home right now and fall asleep. McGee decided to take a drive out of the city to relax. He turned on some quiet music and pulled away from Gibbs's house. The drive out of the city was short, due to the lack of traffic and his lack of focus. Trees passed on both sides as the rain poured down from the sky, making it seem even darker. Thoughts ran wild through his mind and he couldn't stop them. Tony was coughing in a hospital bed, unable to breathe as his nose and lips turned blue. His fever was too high and the doctor couldn't help him. Kate was sitting beside him and holding his hand with a mask on her face. It was like looking at death.

But it wasn't like that. Tony was NOT going to die; Gibbs wouldn't let that happen to him and Ziva wouldn't let him go. Ducky would do everything medically and Abby would create something to help him if she could. What could he do to help Tony? He thought of heading to Tony's apartment and collecting more of his movies to bring to Gibbs's house and sitting to watch with him. Tony had been complaining about not seeing the golden bikini from Star Wars in a long time. It would make him smile.

McGee slowed down his car and turned around, feeling the exhaustion of the long day and restless night beginning to affect him. Lightning flashed as he drove back towards the city. He didn't even see what was coming. A car swerved around the corner, hydroplaning on the wet pavement and driving into McGee's lane. McGee slammed his foot down on the brake and tried to swerve away from the oncoming car. His vehicle hit a puddle of water, sending his wheels spinning too and sending him off the road, slamming his car into a tree. Everything came to an abrupt halt. Tim opened his eyes, unsure of what happened or how long he had been unconscious. It took a moment before the pain registered in his mind. His head was pounding and there was an intense pain in his left shoulder, radiating down to his fingers. The world was spinning. McGee lifted his hand and touched the warm, sticky liquid flowing down his forehead. His fingers came back covered in blood. Trying to focus, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

"What is it McGee?" Ziva answered softly. It didn't sound like she had gone to sleep yet.

Tim swallowed, trying to find his words.

"McGee?" Her voice became anxious.

He couldn't speak as spots appeared in his vision and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Tim! What is going on?"

"Ziva… I got in an accident," he slurred. "Don't tell Gibbs… I don't… want Tony to be upset."

"Where are you?" she demanded and he could hear Ziva moving around in the background and the sound of keys. "McGee, I need you to stay with me."

"There was another car… I'm gonna be sick."

"Tim, stay with me!"

"Can't… so dizzy… it hurts."

The phone fell from his hands as he started to fade. Every part of his body was in pain and he couldn't stay awake. McGee didn't know when Ziva arrived after getting his location from the GPS in his phone and calling 911. She made it to the scene before the ambulance and tried to stop the bleeding and get McGee to focus, but he couldn't. By the time the ambulance arrived, McGee was unconscious and covered in his own blood. Ziva watched in horror as they loaded him into the ambulance and there was nothing she could do to help. With shaking fingers covered in Timothy's blood, she dialed Ducky's cell number to let him know what had happened.

"Ducky," she spoke, wiping her hand across her mouth as the rain water soaked her clothing.

"Ziva, what's wrong? You sound upset," the older man answered.

"Timothy was in a car accident. They are taking him to Bethesda, he is in critical condition. There was so much blood coming from his forehead and his shoulder was dislocated. I could not see his other injuries. I need your help."

"Of course, what can I do?"

"I need you to go to Bethesda and find out his condition. I was not allowed in the ambulance, but I will be there as soon as I can."

"Would you like me to call Jethro and inform him of what has occurred?" Ducky asked.

"I do not think that would be a good idea, but he will be angry if we do not tell him. I cannot make that choice right now, I need to get to Bethesda and check on McGee."

"I understand. And Ziva, drive carefully."

Ziva hung up her cell phone without answering and stared at the remnants of McGee's car. There was no sign of the other vehicle that McGee had mentioned on the phone. It must not have been damaged. But what kind of person wouldn't stop after running someone off the road? Ziva ran her fingers through her hair as she blinked at the moisture forming in her eyes. She looked up at the sky as the tears falling from her eyes mingled with the rain.

* * *

Gibbs hung up his cell phone, standing up and walking over the window, staring out into the storm. McGee was on his way to the hospital and in critical condition, but he couldn't get to him. Tony needed his attention and there was no way he was leaving him alone. There was a groan behind him and he saw that Tony had sat up and was trying to throw his legs over the side of the bed. Gibbs came back to him as he started to fall forward.

"Tony, lay back down," he requested.

"What's going on?" Tony gasped.

"There was an accident."

Tony leaned on Gibbs's shoulder, trying to breath in deep.

"Who was it?"

"McGee was in a car accident, he's on his way to Bethesda. Ziva and Ducky will meet him there."

Tony tried to get up again, but was caught off guard by a coughing spell and it caused him to fall back. Gibbs helped him sit up and whispered softly to him. He couldn't leave. Another member of his team was in danger, but Tony came first. He could see the pain on Tony's face and knew that the young man would blame himself if McGee didn't make it through this. Gibbs sent up a silent prayer as he covered Tony with the blanket again. Tony sighed, closing his eyes as he did the same.

* * *

_Thank you for all of the lovely reviews last chapter! I hope you can forgive any typos in the chapter; it's late but I wanted to post it for you. :) _

_There's no development with my internship situation and I'm becoming even more stressed with people demanding answers to questions that I can't answer at this time. But I'm just hope that it starts to make sense soon._

_Anyway, please review!_

_Emma_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ziva waited anxiously in the waiting room, pacing back and forth across the small room. An older man sat in the corner with his face covered, resting on his knees and containing his own anguish. She ignored him. There had been no news on McGee for over an hour. Ducky was back with him, making sure that he was getting adequate care. Tim had sounded so terrible on the phone and she felt him slipping away as she waited for the ambulance with him, trying to keep him alive. Ziva stopped for a moment and stared at the dark red blood staining her hands. She was shaking as she remembered McGee's blood flowing from his face and arms. Ziva hadn't had the time to wash up yet. The elevator opened and closed, admitting someone but she didn't look. Gibbs didn't say a word as he walked over to Ziva, seeing her gaze upon her own hands. Tim's blood was on her wet clothing and on her fingers. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ziva."

She turned at the sound of his voice. "Gibbs… where is Tony?"

"Abby is with him. Have you heard anything on McGee?"

"Nothing, Ducky is with him, but he has not returned yet. It has been over an hour! It should not take that long to assess the condition and come back," Ziva snapped.

"Ziva…"

"It is unnecessary to make us wait this long!"

Gibbs quickly wrapped his arms around her as she continued to ramble on. It took a moment before she went limp in his arms and he felt her crying softly. It was uncharacteristic for Ziva, but she was physically and emotionally spent. He kissed her hair, rubbing her back and holding her tight. He needed that hug just as much as she did. Gibbs gently broke the hug as he saw Ducky approaching them. He whispered to Ziva, giving her a moment to dry her eyes. If Ducky noticed her red eyes, he didn't say a word about it.

"How is McGee?" Ziva inquired.

"He's stable at the moment," Ducky answered. "He has a moderate concussion, bruising on his legs and upper torso. His left shoulder was severely dislocated in the accident; he's on his way into surgery to repair it. Other than that, young Timothy was extremely lucky."

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"We'll have to wait until he's in the recovery room."

Gibbs nodded and went to sit down to wait. Ducky took his place beside him, along with Ziva. Ziva was still looking at her hands and Gibbs gently whispered to her to go wash up, that he would keep watch. She silently slipped away.

"How's Anthony doing with the news?"

"Abby is with him. He was worried, but I wouldn't let him leave. He was falling asleep when I left and I hope he'll sleep until I get back. Duck, I hate seeing him like this. I can't do anything else to make him better. And now with McGee in the hospital…"

"Jethro, I know you are doing your best to take care of Anthony and he trusts you, as do I. You should try to get some rest while you're waiting for news. You are exhausted from taking care of Anthony. We cannot afford to have you or Ziva get ill."

"Can't Duck. I gotta make sure that Ziva's okay."

Gibbs started to stand up, but the older man put a hand on his shoulder, gently coaxing him back into the chair.

"I'll keep an eye on Ziva and make sure that she gets something to eat to calm her down. You take care of yourself."

He knew he couldn't argue with Ducky without making himself angry and he hated to admit that he was exhausted from the sleepless nights taking care of Tony and helping him through his coughing fits. Gibbs closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and dozed lightly. Even a cup of coffee wouldn't have kept him awake. He woke two hours later with a start to find that Ziva was sitting beside him, wide awake and staring into a styrofoam cup of some steaming liquid that didn't smell like coffee. He stretched, sitting up and feeling the knots in his back pull. Ziva didn't move. Gibbs was grateful to see that she had cleaned all of the blood from her hands, though there were still dark dried smears on her sleeves.

"Any news?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing yet, but Abby did call. She was upset that you did not answer your cell phone, but calmed down when I told her you were sleeping," Ziva answered.

"Is something wrong with Tony?"

Seeing the worried expression on his face, Ziva quickly apologized and clarified the reason for Abby's call. "Tony was not cooperating for her. He was uneasy and refusing to sleep until he heard news about McGee. It was not helping his breathing for him to be so upset. I managed to calm him down and convince him to sleep."

Gibbs nodded once, pulling his phone from his pocket and seeing that it was on that silent thing again. He had missed three calls from Abby. Standing up and moving to the window, he called her back. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"How's McGee?" Abby demanded, not even bothering to say hello. "I know that he's in surgery, my poor Timmy, but Ziva didn't know when he would get out. I need to know that he's okay. Tell me he's okay Gibbs. Why does all of this stuff keep happening to us?"

"Abs, he's still in surgery. We haven't had any updates. How's Tony?"

"He's asleep, but barely. I'm in the hallway so I don't wake him up. Tony was so worried about McGee and he wouldn't go to sleep. I almost wanted to slip him something to put him out, but I didn't think that it would help him in the long run and I couldn't intentionally hurt Tony. So Ziva, she just talked to him for a few minutes and the next thing I knew he was falling asleep and his breathing sounded better."

"Abby," Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes, Bossman."

"When Tony wakes up, I wanna talk to him. Can you do that?"

"I will if you promise to call me the minute that you hear anything about Timmy."

"I promise. Try to get some sleep."

He snapped the phone closed after turning it to vibrate incase Tony called or needed him. Now, they just had to wait again. Gibbs returned to his place beside Ziva, not surprised to see that she had brought him a cup of coffee while he was on the phone. About twenty minutes later, a young surgeon walked down the hallway and into the waiting area. Ducky was right behind the man and had an optimistic look on his face.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee?" he asked.

"Yes," Ziva answered, quickly standing up along with Gibbs.

"I'm his boss, Special Agent Gibbs and this is Agent David. How is he?"

"Agent McGee is stabilized and the surgery went well. We repaired the damage to his shoulder and he should regain full mobility though it will take several weeks and physical therapy. I'd like to keep him for at least a day due to his concussion, but he should be able to leave tomorrow. We're moving him into his room right now, and I'll have a nurse bring you to him. It'll be a few minutes before he's settled."

"Thank you Doctor," Ziva murmured.

The three waited patiently to be able to see him and Gibbs gave a quick call to Abby to inform her of the news. About ten minutes later, a young nurse entered the waiting area and escorted them down the hallway to McGee's room. She asked that he only have one visitor at a time. Ziva insisted that Gibbs go in first and he reluctantly agree. Tim was asleep in the hospital bed and at first glance he didn't seem to be in that bad of condition, but his skin was pale and there was thick gauze bandaged on his forehead, along with a thick lump under his blanket where his injured shoulder was. He could see a bruise forming on McGee's neck from the seat belt. The IV protruded from his hand, and Gibbs could see the cuts covering the length of his right arm. Tim's chest rose and fell in even rhythm, letting Gibbs know that he was still alive. He sat down beside the bed, gently taking McGee's hand in his and rubbing his cold fingers to give them some warmth. He didn't expect the young man to open his eyes and turn his head.

"Boss… what happened?" Tim started to panic, unsure of how he got to the hospital.

"Don't try to move. You were in an accident and your shoulder was pretty badly dislocated. They had to perform surgery to reset it."

"I can't feel it, but… my head… hurts."

"You've got quite a bad concussion."

McGee nodded once, fighting the nausea and trying to remember what happened. All he could remember was going off the road and vaguely calling Ziva for help. "Where's Tony?"

Gibbs smiled. Of course, Timothy would be more concerned about Tony instead of his own health. It was probably why he'd been taking a drive in the country, so far away from his apartment. He could see the tension in McGee's body dissipating at he began to lose consciousness again.

"He's fine. When you get out of here, you can see him. You'll be staying at my place until you can use that shoulder again."

"Boss," Tim started to protest, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Don't make me head slap you like DiNozzo."

Tim smiled at him. "Okay."

"Get some sleep. Ziva and Ducky will come see you in a little bit. I'll go relieve Abby so you can get your welcome back hug and your 'don't ever do that again' smack."

McGee tried to speak, but the world was slipping away and he simply muttered okay. Gibbs squeezed his hand once and exited the room. Ziva was waiting anxiously outside and tried to smile at him.

"He's alright," Gibbs comforted.

Ziva returned the smile and slipped into the room. Ducky started to say something to him, but Gibbs felt his cell phone vibrating in his coat pocket. It was Abby calling. He opened the phone, expecting to her hear rambling, but didn't. His ear was filled with the sound of Tony coughing and gasping while Abby whispered softly to him that he was gonna be okay. His stomach contracted at the sound and he waited until it passed, finding himself breathing with Tony as if he could hear him. Once it passed, Abby seemed to remember that she had called Gibbs and he heard the sound of her picking up the phone from the nightstand.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, her voice shaking.

"What is it?"

"Tony needs you. He's not doing well."

"I'm on my way Abs. Tell Tony that he's not allowed to die. I'm coming."

* * *

_Another cliff-hanger! I know. :) But I couldn't help it. At least we know that McGee is gonna be okay and Gibbs will take care of him and Tony. Well… we don't know that Tony is okay. (evil laughing) I did give you a little longer chapter for your troubles and hopefully the next chapter will be sooner because there's a huge football game tomorrow and I despise sports. :)_

_I don't remember who asked, but I wanted to say a little bit more about the frame that Gibbs built for the bed. It elevates the mattress to help Tony breathe easier. Like how in hospitals, the bed can come up and it helps the patient to not feel like they are choking. It keeps Tony from aspirating when he coughs up the mucus in his lungs or if he were to vomit. Hope that helps!_

_Thanks! Please review!_

_Emma_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tony tried to remove the oxygen mask from his face and Abby swatted at his hand.

"Tony, don't touch that mask. It's helping you breathe. Gibbs is on his way and I need you to keep breathing so he doesn't yell at me. He said that you are not allowed to die."

He tried to speak, but could only cough and gasp more as black spots formed in his vision from the lack of oxygen. Tony lifted his hand and reached out for Abby. She quickly took his hand and tried to rub warmth back into them. He was fading quickly. Tony's eyes fell shut and he made a choking sound that resembled water running down a drain. Abby held back tears as she tried to help him sit up more to keep him from aspirating.

"Please Tony. You have to hold on. Gibbs is coming."

It took her a moment to realize that Tony's chest had stopped rising and falling. He was so still. Tony had stopped breathing. Abby panicked, climbing up on the bed and removing the oxygen mask. She heard the front door open with a click and close behind the man arriving.

"Gibbs! Tony just stopped breathing!" Abby shouted.

There was the sound of a cup dropping to the floor and spilling as Gibbs hit the stairs and ran as fast as he could. The thumping was loud in her ears. Abby checked for a pulse, finding that his pulse was weak and erratic. The door burst open as his pulse disappeared and Tony was no longer fighting. Gibbs rushed up to the bed and placed a hand on Tony's neck, looking for the same pulse. Nothing. He brushed away Abby's hands and continued CPR, breathing into Tony's mouth and then ordering Abby to call 911. She took her phone and stepped into the hallway, yelling for the paramedics to hurry. It was the longest few minutes of her life. Gibbs swore as he pressed down on Tony's chest, feeling several of his ribs break from the pressure needed to keep his heart pumping blood. He breathed into Tony again and again. Gibbs heard the sirens approaching his house and the paramedics running up the stairs with Abby right behind them. He felt a little light-headed as one of the men pushed him backwards, promising to take care of him.

"Come on Tony," Gibbs whispered.

Gibbs took Tony's hand as they moved him outside and to the waiting ambulance. A few of the neighbors were gathered outside, curious about the noise. It wasn't even noon and the day kept getting worse. Gibbs watched as Tony was loaded into the ambulance. He grabbed his cell phone as Abby instructed the paramedic to take him to Bethesda Naval Hospital, where his doctor would be waiting.

"Ducky," he gasped, out of breath.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" the Scot asked.

"Tony stopped breathing. He's on his way to Bethesda. I'll be right behind him with Abby."

"Good Lord, I will meet him in the emergency room."

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair, standing in the rain as the ambulance quickly pulled away from his house. "Do me a favor, Duck."

"Of course."

"I want Doctor Pitt on Tony's case. I don't care if he's at home sleeping, wake him up and get him to Bethesda. I want him with Tony right away."

"I will."

Gibbs didn't answer. He closed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket, seeing Abby standing at the end of the driveway. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, smearing her mascara. He wrapped his arms around her, hauling her towards his car and carefully putting her in the passenger's seat. There were no words to express his pain as they drove to the hospital. First Tony was sick and then McGee was in a serious accident, and now Tony wasn't breathing. He felt like he was doing a shitty job of protecting his team.

Sitting in the waiting room was extremely painful. Ziva had still been upstairs with McGee and quickly came down to join them. Gibbs didn't say a word, just held her tight. She showed no emotional response and that concerned the older man even more. Ziva released him and took a seat next to Abby, giving the young Goth a hug to comfort her. There was no sign of Ducky or Doctor Brad Pitt. He sat in the hard plastic chair, desperate for information on his agent. Abby went to sit with McGee after a nurse came downstairs to tell them that he was agitated and was refusing medical treatment, anxious for news about DiNozzo. She was the only one that could calm him down and keep him from injuring himself further.

Three hours passed with no word in Tony's condition and the stress was getting to all of them. Palmer had brought them all something to eat on Ducky's request, but they weren't eating anything. Ziva had even gone as far as throwing away the food and sitting alone, trying to take deep breaths. Food wasn't important, only Tony. Gibbs walked over to her and sat down, holding out a cup of water. She didn't take it.

"I am not thirsty."

"Ziva, you need to drink something."

"No!" she yelled, standing up. "I do not need that! I need Tony. Tony!" Her voice dropped. "I need him to be okay."

Gibbs didn't say anything, just motioned for her to sit back down. Ziva didn't move until he repeated the action. Her shoulders were tense and she didn't look at him. Gibbs leaned over close to her and whispered his words.

"Ziva, I need you to drink this cup of water. I can't have you getting dehydrated. You would be in the same room as McGee getting fluid through an IV and unable to find out what is happening with Tony. I know that you don't want that. I am sure that Ducky will be through that door to tell us what's going on. Tony does not have permission to die. He would not leave us or you."

Ziva nodded. "Gibbs… I am sorry –"

"Don't apologize."

"I know it's a sign of –"

"You are not weak Ziva," he spoke softly and with purpose.

"Thank you."

She quietly drank the water, keeping her eyes on the floor and avoiding eye contact. Gibbs and Ziva looked up as the doors opened and Dr. Pitt, accompanied with Ducky walked over to them. The two quickly jumped to their feet and met them half way across the room.

"How is Tony?" Ziva demanded to know.

"Tony is stable at the moment," Brad responded. "He's in the ICU. He is suffering from a complication of the bronchitis, which has developed into pneumonia. Tony's lungs weren't able to cope with the added stress and lack of oxygen causing the respiratory failure that you witnessed. We had to put him on a ventilator to regulate his breathing and his oxygen levels."

"Anthony has developed a fever and his body is fighting to overcome the infection. We have him on a regimen of antibiotics to give his immune system a boost," Ducky added.

"Will he be alright?" Gibbs inquired.

"The next twenty-hour will be crucial."

The answer was met with silence. Gibbs couldn't find any words to say as Ducky put a hand on his shoulder and inquired to Palmer if they had eaten anything. Brad made a comment about letting Abby and Tim know about the situation and disappeared. Ziva didn't move. Her thoughts were elsewhere and she had to see him. She couldn't relax until she saw that Tony was alive.

"Ducky," she began.

"I will take you to him," he replied, giving her a soft smile.

Ziva tried to smile, but couldn't. Gibbs squeezed her arm gently, promising that he would be up in a little bit. He wanted to go check on Tim and Abby. Ducky put out his arm, offering it to Ziva. She hesitated for a moment, but then let him pull her close as they walked to the intensive care unit.

Nothing could have really prepared to see her partner lying in the hospital bed. A tube protruded from his mouth, giving him the oxygen his lungs greatly desired. There were several wires emerging from the gap in his hospital gown and an IV in his hand. Ziva could hear the hissing of the ventilator as it helped Tony breathe. She fell into the chair beside his bed as she looked upon his face. His hair was sticking out in every direction and there was stubble on his chin that she didn't notice the day before. Tony was so pale and there were beads of sweat on his forehead from the fever.

"Oh Tony…"

Ziva gently lifted a shaking hand and ran her fingers through his hair to make it look the way that he liked it. She would have to ask Gibbs if he could bring Tony's razor tomorrow. She watched his chest rise and fall, finding herself breathing in the same rhythm to stay calm. It didn't really help that much. Ziva bit her lip to keep back the emotions desperate to escape. Tony's hand suddenly grabbed a handful of the blanket and he moaned in pain, still unconscious. Ziva pried the material from his hand and slipped her own hand into his grasp.

"I am here Tony."

He didn't make an acknowledgement that he heard her and it broke her heart. Ever so gently, Ziva leaned over and kissed Tony's hand, barely brushing her lips against his too warm skin. A tear fell from her eyes, landing on his skin. She did not have the heart or the strength to wipe it away. She sat up and ran her fingers through his hair again and down his cheek, vowing not to leave him until he was breathing on his own. Tony wouldn't face this alone.

* * *

_I wrote this yesterday during the football game, I was really only watching it to see the new Glee episode after, I'm gonna admit that. I decided to wait until today to post this chapter. I'm hoping to make it to 300 today, but I won't cross my fingers too much. :)_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Emma_

_**P.S.**__ A fun little fact about me; my favorite episode of NCIS was on TV today. "Chimera" from Season 5. I love the team being trapped on a ship that doesn't exist! _

_Tim: I'm dealing with my boat phobia. Tony's dealing with his rat phobia. And Ziva's dealing with her ghost phobia._

_Abby: So what's Gibbs dealing with?_

_Gibbs: Them._

**_OR_**

_Tony (singing): Baa baa black ship, have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir. But in order to see it, you're gonna need top secret government clearance._

_So many wonderful and funny lines in the episode! You really get to see the team working together and its just hilarious! If you want to, you should go watch that episode. I know I will. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Pneumonia could kill Tony._ Gibbs knew that as he waited for Ziva, giving her some time alone with Tony before he ordered Palmer to take her home to get some rest. He rubbed his hands over his face, wishing that he had some coffee. As if anticipating Gibbs' need, Jimmy suddenly stood before him, holding a cup of coffee. He gratefully took the liquid and watched as the younger man went over to sit across the room, giving Gibbs some space. About twenty minutes later, Ziva emerged from Tony's room and went over to stand in front of Gibbs. He quickly got to his feet, seeing the concerned look on her face.

"Tony needs you. He is agitated and trying to fight the ventilator. I cannot calm him down right now."

Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug. "Palmer can take you home."

"Gibbs – I"

"It's not a suggestion. You need to get some sleep. I'll watch over Tony."

"I will sleep some, but here. I am not leaving the hospital. I can sleep in McGee's room; I do not mind sleeping on the floor."

Breaking the embrace, Gibbs led her over to Jimmy. He jumped to his feet, almost falling over in the process and dropping the women's magazine he had been flipping through.

"What can I do for you sir? I mean, Agent Gibbs. I know you don't like to be called sir and I probably shouldn't call you boss since you're not my boss. Technically, Doctor Mallard is my boss and I don't call him that. I call him –"

"Palmer," Gibbs interrupted.

"Sorry Agent Gibbs."

"I need you to take Ziva to McGee's room, make sure that she gets something to eat and some sleep."

Palmer nodded. Gibbs turned to Ziva, forcing her to look in his eyes. Unwillingly, Ziva silently agreed and followed Jimmy to the elevator. Gibbs headed straight towards Tony's room, desperate to see his agent. An alarm was going off as Gibbs entered the room and a nurse was attempting to calm down the young man as he gagged, feeling the tube in his throat. Doctor Pitt stepped around Gibbs and went to Tony's side, checking his stats. Sweat was dripping down Tony's forehead and into his feverish eyes. The dim light in the room made his agent look even sicker, accenting his pale skin. Tony's chest was contacting like he was coughing, but there was no sound escaping because of the ventilator.

"You need to relax Tony. The ventilator is just helping you to breathe easier," Brad comforted.

No effect. Tony's eyes searched around the room until he found Gibbs standing near the door. Tears were pooled in his eyes and Gibbs couldn't stand it. He rushed up to the bed, running his hand through Tony's hair with one hand and holding his other hand. The nurse backed up a little as Tony's pulse started to fall back to a normal level and he stopped trying to spit out the tube. Gibbs remembered the feeling of being intubated before and it burned his throat. With Tony struggling not to cough, it only made the situation worse.

"It's okay… I'm right here Tony. Shh, I'm here."

Instantly, Tony's movement stilled and his eyes blinked heavily before closing and it appeared as if he fell back asleep.

"Wow," the nurse mused. "He responded so well to your presence. I've never seen a patient calm so quickly."

Gibbs didn't speak at first. "He knows I've got his six."

"His what?"

"I've got his back," the older man said with a small smile.

The nurse smiled, leaving him alone in the room with Brad. Brad put one hand on Gibbs' shoulder for a moment before exiting. Tony remained silent in the bed, save the sound of his forced breathing. Gibbs picked up the cold cloth sitting next to the bed and draped it across Tony's forehead, stopping the sweat from dripping into his eyes. The young man opened his eyes again, looking at his boss as he cared for him.

"Hey Tony."

Moisture pooled in Tony's eyes as he weakly lifted one hand and pointed to the tube in his mouth. Gibbs grabbed his hand and held it in his to keep him from pulling on the ventilator tube.

"I know it hurts, but you have to leave it in until Brad says your oxygen levels are up."

Tony nodded once, letting him know that he understood. He pulled his hand back from Gibbs and made a writing motion with his wrist. Gibbs found a pad of paper and a pencil, putting it in Tony's hand and helping him as he wrote on the paper.

_How's McGee?_

"He's alright. He has a moderate concussion and his shoulder is going to take a long time to heal, but he's okay."

_Does he know?_

"Yeah, he knows. Abby is with him, keeping him company."

_Ziva?_

Gibbs took a moment before answering. "Palmer is making sure that she gets some rest and something to eat. He's keeping her with McGee and Abby. You need to get some sleep."

Tony's eyes blinked heavily in silent agreement, but the young man continued to fight the exhaustion. Gibbs reached up and gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair, comforting his agent as he started to drift to sleep. Tony locked eyes with his boss, scared to fall asleep. He wanted to wake up again and not find himself unable to breathe. Gibbs murmured softly as he returned the contact. Tony let himself fall asleep, trusting that Gibbs wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

* * *

"Are you ready Tony?" Brad asked.

Tony's oxygen levels were higher and Brad wanted to try weaning him off the ventilator. Tony shook his head no and looked back at Gibbs.

"Tony, we need to try. The longer it's in, the harder it will be to remove it and it increases your chances of developing another infection on top of the pneumonia."

"Tony." All Gibbs had to do was speak his name and Tony remembered that Gibbs was watching his six.

Tony looked over at Brad and gave him a signal with his hand that he was ready. Gibbs waited across the room as Brad disconnected the tube, allowing Tony to take a breath. Several seconds passed and there was no movement. Just as Brad was about to give up, Tony took an unsteady breath. And then another. The doctor determined that it was good enough and asked Tony to cough as he prepared to remove the tube fully. Gibbs stepped up closer to the bed, taking Tony's hand and forcing him to look in his eyes and not on what Brad was about to do. Tony coughed as the tube was removed from his throat and he could breathe on his own.

"Good job Tony," Brad commented, helping Nurse Emma move the machine away and connecting a nasal canula to Tony's face, tucking it behind his ears and around his chin.

The whole process took only a few minutes before Brad and Emma were done. It was much easier to see Tony's face and he looked a little healthier. Tony coughed into his hand, grateful that the tube was gone, though it had left his throat sore. It felt good to be able to cough instead of just feeling the tickle, unable to remove the stuff from his lungs.

"Boss…" he gasped.

"Try not to talk Tony," Brad suggested, leaving the two alone.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Tony tried again to speak but only succeeded in coughing. The harsh sound ripped through the air. Gibbs put his arm around Tony, helping him into a sitting position and letting him take a sip of water.

"Thanks… Boss."

Tony lay back against the pillows and Gibbs could feel that his skin was too warm. The fever was still ragging through his weak body. He was breathing again, but the infection was still winning. The two were content to sit in silence for several minutes before Tony tried to communicate again.

"I don't…" Tony's voice was raw and hoarse.

"Shh… don't try to talk," Gibbs whispered.

"I think… I'm gonna be sick."

Gibbs picked up the bowl just in time as Tony pushed himself to his elbows and threw up the meager contents of his stomach. The poor kid just couldn't get a break. Gibbs helped Tony take a sip of water as a nurse came into the room, hearing the sounds and took away the container. He blushed, embarrassed of how much weakness he had shown to Gibbs. Tony leaned back, taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" Gibbs inquired.

"I feel… terrible. I just… want it to stop."

Gibbs had no answer for the young man. He just held his hand as Tony went back to sleep.

* * *

_Just in case anyone is wondering, yes this story is listed as Tony/Gibbs, but I think it's important to have the whole team in there and maybe there has been a lot of Ziva talking with Tony, but they are partners and she's concerned. I'm a girl and if my partner was sick, I would be there taking care of him. Don't worry, there will be plenty of father/son moments. :)_

_Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm gonna go watch NCIS with my stuffed Bert (not the real one from the show, but he looks almost identical). _

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tony struggled to breathe, thrashing around in his bed as the nightmare went on. He felt someone put a hand on his forehead and a cold cloth, trying to comfort him. A voice was whispering softly to him, but he couldn't understand the words. A cough was rising in his chest and he couldn't stop it. He opened his eyes, trying to get from the bed and ripped the IV from his hand. Blood oozed from the open wound as Gibbs tried to calm him down and Brad held him to the bed with Ducky helping him. Nurse Emma held gauze to his hand, putting pressure on the wound. Abby backed away from the bed, covering her mouth as she watched the scene unfold.

"Tony, Tony it's okay," Gibbs murmured, getting his attention.

The coughing continued as Tony gasped. It passed and he lay back against the bed as another nurse held a full oxygen mask to his face until he could breathe evenly.

"Oh Tony," Abby whispered, coming closer.

Emma bandaged Tony's hand and prepared to insert the IV into his other hand to administer the medication and fluids that he was losing. Tony weakly tried to pull his hand away, but Gibbs held his arm down. Ducky gave him a shot in the leg, knocking the man unconscious for the time being. They settled Tony in the bed, after changing the bedding and cleaning up the blood. Brad checked on Tony's stats as Gibbs comforted Abby away from the bed. The doctor finished and motioned for Gibbs to meet him in the hallway. Ducky followed behind them, leaving Abby alone with Tony. She walked up to the bed, taking his injured hand and dropping down beside him.

"We need to keep Tony sedated until his fever breaks or he will continue to pull the IV from his hand," Brad reported. "Doctor Mallard and I have also considered inserting a feeding tube to help Tony receive the nutrients he's not getting since he can't eat and has thrown up twice since he woke up, quelling any attempt getting a little food into his body."

"It's for the best," Ducky added, seeing the worried expression on Tony's face.

"Do it," Gibbs answered, after taking a look at the sick young man, lying still in the hospital bed.

He had to do what was best for Tony, even if Tony wouldn't like it very much. Gibbs decided to take a break and left Tony in the capable hands of Abby and Ducky. Ziva was at his house, monitoring McGee and helping him. He had been discharged the day before, but was struggling not to use his arm and get some rest. Tim wanted to be at the hospital with Tony. Gibbs insisted that his health was important too and he needed to take care of himself for the time being. The older man drove home slowly, not wanting to inform the rest of his team that Tony was being put on a feeding tube and sedated. Just when he thought Tony was getting better, it was one step back.

Gibbs broke the news to Ziva, who was sitting on the couch with McGee, watching a movie but not looking the screen. Both of them were distracted.

"Do they know when his fever will break?" Ziva asked.

"No, it's all up to Tony and his body."

"I need to go see him," McGee mumbled, half asleep.

"What you need is more pain medication and sleep," Ziva answered, entering the kitchen and returning with a glass of water.

McGee reluctantly took the offered pill, feeling the pain and stiffness in his shoulder was steadily increasing. Ziva helped him upstairs to get some rest in the guest room since Tony wasn't using it. Gibbs made himself a sandwich and sat down on the couch to eat it, feeling the stress of the past few days catching up with him. When Ziva returned from downstairs, she smiled. Gibbs lay on the couch, with the half-eaten sandwich on his lap, resting softly. She picked up a blanket from the chair and gently draped it over him. Gibbs opened his eyes and made to get up.

"Stay," Ziva whispered. "I will watch over McGee and keep my phone on incase Ducky calls. Get some sleep."

He wanted to protest, but was too tired. Gibbs closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Two days passed with Tony sedated and his fever high. Gibbs was at home on Ducky's orders when the older man called him at three in the morning. Ziva heard the phone ringing and came into his room, dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants. Her long hair was tangled, hanging loose on her shoulders and she looked as if she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"_Good news Jethro_," Ducky greeted warmly. "_Anthony's fever broke about twenty minutes ago. His body temperature has dropped to an acceptable level and he's resting peacefully. Doctor Pitt has decided to let him wake up naturally and see how he takes it_."

"When can we see him?"

"_He won't wake up for several more hours. Get a little more rest and I'll call you when he starts to wake up._"

"Understood. Thanks Duck."

Gibbs hung up his phone as Ziva sat down on the edge of his bed, worry etched on her face. He smiled at her, sitting up so it was easier to talk.

"How is Tony?"

"Ducky said that his fever broke a little while ago. They are going to take him off the sedation and let him wake up naturally. He's gonna be okay."

Tears of relief formed in Ziva's eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling. She couldn't keep her emotions back. Gibbs slipped across the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her cry on his shoulder. He felt the same way, letting the moisture form in his own eyes, but preventing it from falling. After a few minutes, Gibbs realized that she had gone still. Ziva had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead before moving into a position where he could lift her to the head of the bed. She was lighter than he imagined and he made a mental note to make sure she was eating well. Ziva didn't stir as he covered her with the blanket. Gibbs prepared to climb in the other side of the bed, but heard a sound coming from down the hallway. It sounded as if Tim was having a nightmare. Gibbs hurried into the guest bedroom and flipped on the small lamp beside the bed. McGee was tangled in the blankets and breathing heavily as one hand absently rubbed his shoulder. He groaned, calling out for Tony in his sleep.

"Tim," Gibbs spoke softly, putting his hand on the young man's arm to wake him up.

McGee's eyes flew open and he immediately stopped flailing. He grimaced in pain, rubbing his shoulder in pain. Gibbs stepped into the bathroom and returned with some medication for the young man, helping him take it with a sip of water.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Boss. I just had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

McGee shrugged his shoulders. "It was raining again and we were all standing outside… at Tony's funeral. He didn't make it. There was nothing I could do to help him. Abby was so upset and she was kneeling in the wet mud, just crying. I felt like… like I failed him somehow."

Gibbs put a hand on his arm, sitting down beside him. "I have some good news. Ducky called a few minutes ago. Tony's fever broke and he's gonna make it. You can come to the hospital with Ziva and I tomorrow."

"You sure he's okay?" Tim asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yep. You have to get some sleep first though."

McGee nodded, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. He couldn't go through Tony's funeral again, even if it was only a dream. It was so real. As if sensing the need, Gibbs turned off the lamp and crawled onto the other side of the guest bed. There was a soft knock on the door and Gibbs looked up to see Ziva standing in the doorway. He motioned for her to come in and waited as she crawled in between the two men and pulled the blanket up, closing her eyes without a word. Gibbs smiled at his team members and let sleep take him.

* * *

Gibbs was at the hospital at six in the morning, drinking his coffee with Ziva and McGee behind him. All three looked like they hadn't got a full night's sleep, but they looked okay. Ducky met them at the door, helping a sleepy Abby from Tony's hospital room. She had stayed all night, comforting Tony when he would cough.

"Before you get to see Anthony, I want you all to head to the cafeteria and have breakfast," Ducky ordered.

"Duck," Gibbs began.

"No buts, Jethro. All of you need to eat something before I will let you see Anthony. He will sleep for a little while longer."

Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs slowly walked to the cafeteria and picked up a tray of food to appease the medical examiner, not wanting to face his wrath if they disobeyed. Ziva and Abby picked at their food until Tim convinced them to eat it. It did smell wonderful, but their thoughts were on their friend as he began to wake up. They didn't want to miss the moment.

"We wouldn't want Tony to make fun of us for looking worse than him," McGee joked.

"That is true. The pot calling the kettle black," Ziva laughed.

"You got it right."

"Thank you McGee."

Abby began to recount some story of bowling with the nuns as Gibbs finished his toast, looking around the room at the few people. Ducky appeared across the room and without a word, Gibbs got up from the table and approached him. The rest of the group followed him, standing close behind Gibbs as they waited for news. Ducky looked at the face of the group, exhausted and emotionally spent, but desperate to know that their friend was going to make it. McGee put his good arm around Abby and Gibbs put a hand on Ziva's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Anthony is awake. He's asking for you, Jethro."

* * *

_Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Hope you have a great day, even if you don't like Valentine's Day._

_Thanks! Please review!_

_Emma_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tony was sitting up in the hospital bed, waiting for Gibbs. He was still connected to the nasal canula, supplying him with oxygen and the feeding tube was visible, taped to his cheek. His face was no longer sweaty from the fever and his skin wasn't as pale. He smiled lightly when Gibbs entered the room. The older man was grateful to see that Tony's eyes were no longer glossy with fever and closed. He was actually awake.

"Boss…" Tony whispered; his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Hey Tony."

"How's… the family?"

Gibbs sat down in the chair beside Tony, noticing that the nurse had opened the shades and sun was pouring in from the window.

"They're good, waiting to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Strangely enough… I'm still tired. How long… have I been asleep?"

"Almost three days. You had us worried for a while there."

"Sorry Boss."

Gibbs leaned forward in the chair. "I'm glad that you're doing better," he murmured.

A nurse stepped into the room, interrupting their conversation. She gave Tony a smile as he winked at her. She connected the bag of nutrients to Tony's feeding tube, asking him if he felt okay. Tony just nodded, hating the sight of his "breakfast". Gibbs tried to distract him by turning on the television and picking a classic movie, _The Maltese Falcon_, while he was being fed. He could tell that Tony was extremely uncomfortable with the whole procedure and he made a mental note to ask when Tony could be removed from the feeding tube. It was clear that Tony was too weak to eat at this time. He could barely stay awake, but was trying.

"If you kill me… how are you gonna get the bird? And… if I know you can't afford to kill me… how are you gonna scare me into giving it to you?" Tony quoted Sam Spade, private detective. Speaking that much left him breathless and he went into a coughing fit.

Gibbs observed him as he stared at the IV in his hand, seeing the bandage where he had removed it. Tony fingered the tape holding it in place. Gibbs noticed that his face was a little paler since they had started the feeding.

"How long… do I have to have the… IV? I don't like needles," Tony asked.

"It's giving you medication that's keeping you alive."

Tony turned his head, trying to adjust his position on the bed.

"I don't like it Boss. Please… I don't want to stay here."

"Tony, for right now it's best if you stay in the hospital. When you're a little better, I can take care of you home."

Tony's behavior was changing and he couldn't stay still on the bed. Sweat drops had formed on his forehead and he licked his lips once. Gibbs was concerned and he tried to get Tony's attention to distract him from wanting out of the hospital. Tony reached his hand up to his face and placed his fingers on the feeding tube, making as if he was going to pull it out. Gibbs quickly reached up and took his hand to prevent him from doing just that. He looked Gibbs and suddenly, the older man understood what was about to happen. He reached for the bucket in time as Tony bent over and retched, emptying his stomach of what was just put into it. Gibbs rubbed his back, comforting him as he threw up again. Ducky stepped into the room and came upon the scene. He came up to Tony's side, checking the monitors and making it so the nutrients stopped flowing into his stomach. Tony took a shaky breath as he leaned back in the bed.

"Boss…"

"Shh, it's okay," Gibbs comforted, holding his hand.

"I'll go get Doctor Pitt," Ducky stated.

He disappeared from the room for a moment and returned with Brad behind him. Nurse Emma followed, taking the puke bowl from the bed and going to clean it out. Brad checked up on Tony as he focused on breathing and not throwing up again. Gibbs sat close, keeping his eyes on Tony incase he needed him.

"Tony, it looks like you're experiencing some nausea due to being fed too quickly through the feeding tube. Next time, we'll just make sure to do it a bit slower," Brad reported, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder to get him to open his eyes. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really… still feel sick… like I could throw up again," Tony whispered. "I want the feeding tube out."

"We can't take it out just yet. You've lost some weight and don't have the strength to eat yet. Give it another day or two before we consider taking it out. Nurse Emma will bring you something to help the nausea."

Tony wanted to argue, but didn't have the strength. He waited as Emma put the drug into his IV and gave him a smile. He tried to return the gesture, but couldn't. She left them and he was alone with Gibbs again. Tony started to say something, but was stopped by a light knock on the door. Abby, Ziva, and McGee were standing in the doorway, waiting patiently to see him. Gibbs motioned that it was okay to come in. Tony took one look at McGee and broke into a wide grin.

"How you feeling McPuke?" he teased.

McGee blushed slightly. "How did you know I was sick a little while ago?"

"Probie Wan Kenobi… I used the force… you look like crap."

"Thanks Tony. Are you feeling better?"

"I've had better days," Tony said, gesturing to the IV and the wires attached to him. "How's… the shoulder?"

McGee grimaced as he moved it a little. "It hurts."

Tony's eyes closed as his energy faded, but he quickly opened them again and hoped that the team didn't notice he was falling asleep. Abby stepped a little closer to the bed and Tony was surprised that she hadn't said anything yet. Lifting up her hands, she signed 'I love you' and waited until Tony smiled at her.

"Permission to hug?" she asked timidly.

"You don't… need to ask Abby."

Abby rushed up to the bed and hesitated, not sure if she could hug him.

"You won't hurt me," he whispered.

The young woman gently wrapped her arms around him as he put one hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair to comfort her. She smiled, returning the gesture. His strength waned and he went limp in Abby's arms. She released Tony, easing him back onto the pillow. Gibbs ushered everyone from the room, promising that they could see him when he woke up. Tony coughed harshly into his hand, trying to catch his breath. It felt nice to have the oxygen going into his lungs and helping him. Gibbs closed the curtains and took his place beside Tony.

"Are you… gonna leave me Boss?"

"Not if you don't want me to leave."

"Stay… please."

Gibbs leaned over and whispered softly to his agent. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Gibbs held the bowl as Tony threw up again, unable to keep down the nutrients that they put in his stomach. Tony leaned back, wiping his mouth on the towel that Emma offered him. He coughed into his hand, gasping before he got control of himself again. He wanted out of the hospital, but he was too weak to leave. Ziva stood in the back of the room, staring blankly out of the window.

"We'll have to try smaller and more frequent feedings," Brad determined. "I've also increased the anti-nausea medication that he's on."

"When can… it come out?" Tony asked.

"Tony, you're not receiving the nutrients that your body needs. Until you can eat on your own, we have to leave it in. You've thrown up everything we've put into you."

Gibbs squeezed his hand, signaling that he just needed to have patience. Brad left them alone and Ziva walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and smiling at Tony as he tried to look away from her, ashamed that he'd gotten sick in front of her and Gibbs. She gently put a hand on his chin, guiding him to look at her.

"I want… to leave. I hate hospitals," he stated.

"Soon Tony, as soon as you are feeling better," she whispered.

* * *

_Just a little note, if you are going to review anonymously and leave a stupid comment, please keep it to yourself, especially if it doesn't have anything to do with the story, but is a personal attack against me. I don't appreciate it. Thank you._

_Anyway, I enjoyed my other reviews and I hope that you liked this chapter!_

_Emma_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Boss… if you don't… get me out of here, I'll sign… myself out," Tony gasped, trying to control his body as the coughing fit ended.

"You can't leave yet Tony," Gibbs spoke calmly.

"When can I leave?"

"You need to start eating on your own and gain some strength before you are discharged."

Tony was desperate to have the feeding tube removed. No matter how slow they fed him or if they gave him small quantities, Tony kept getting sick. Doctor Pitt determined that it was the nutrients in the mix that were making him throw up and though he wanted to take Tony off it, the young man could barely stay awake long enough to eat and he couldn't feed himself. His pneumonia was getting better and he was actually coming off one of the drugs. Tony sighed in defeat. Gibbs looked at the downtrodden face on his face and frowned. The younger man had been in the hospital for six days and he was getting desperate to leave. Ziva entered the hospital room and gave Tony a smile, setting her bag down on the empty chair.

"Hey Ziva," Tony greeted.

"Hello Tony, how are you feeling today?" Ziva asked, sitting beside him.

He made a funny face. "Let's see… I still can't leave and they fed me an hour ago, so I'll probably be sick soon."

Ziva frowned, but quickly smiled at him to cover her concern. Gibbs stood up and told Tony he would be back in a few hours. He was headed home to get a few hours of sleep and something to eat other than flavorless hospital food. Tony dozed lightly as Ziva took Gibbs' place, wishing that he had got better sleep the night before. Gibbs had been up with him whenever he woke up from his nightmare. He woke up from his nap almost an hour later and saw that Ziva was doing a crossword puzzle in the chair with her legs pulled up. She seemed more relaxed than previous days.

"Did you bring them?" Tony asked, getting Ziva's attention.

Ziva gave him a puzzled look, but suddenly remembered. "Oh yes, I brought you a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Just like you asked."

"Thanks Ziva… can you get me something to drink?"

Ziva stood up and prepared to pour him cup of water from the pitcher on his side table. Tony put up a hand, getting her attention.

"I was thinking… of trying a little fruit juice from the cafeteria. I need something with flavor."

"Of course, I will be right back."

She paused, looking back at him as his eyes dropped closed. Tony was up to something, but Ziva couldn't tell what it was. He had asked for clothing, complaining that he felt exposed and uncomfortable in the hospital gown. She smiled as his eyes closed and he relaxed.

As soon as the door closed, Tony opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He only had a few minutes before Ziva would return, though he hoped she would stop and get something to eat to give him more time. He grabbed the bag beside the bed and pulled out the clothing. Tony froze, realizing the flaw in his plan. He'd have to remove the feeding tube by himself. He slowly peeled the tape off his cheek, holding the tube in place and took off the nasal canula. It wasn't good. Tony pulled the tube from his nose, almost throwing up at the strange sensation. Once it was out, he tossed it to the floor, feeling very good to be free of it. He moved his attention to the IV in his hand. Tucked under the blanket were several bandages that he had been stashing. Tony carefully pulled the needle out and wrapped his hand.

"That was the easy part," he muttered to himself.

Tony slowly got up from the bed and carried the clothing into the bathroom, changing as quickly as he could. It was more difficult than he originally thought it would be. His body was weak and tired. For the first time since he fell ill, Tony looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was obvious that he had lost weight and his skin was pale, with a day's growth of stubble on his chin. He didn't look like himself. Tony gripped the sink tightly as he coughed, trying to remain upright. He managed to get his breathing under control and slowly snuck to the door.

Peering into the hallway, Tony didn't see any nurses or doctors in sight. An older woman was walking down the corridor with a young boy, but they didn't say anything as he stepped out of the room. Looking down the hall, it seemed farther to the elevator than he remembered. He was a little dizzy as he started sneaking down the open space. It was like the Fugitive, except not. Tony barely managed to make it to the elevator as his strength disappeared.

"Tony!" Brad called from down the hallway.

Tony smiled as the elevator closed. He slid to the floor, relaxing against the cold elevator wall. It took him only a moment to realize that he couldn't move and his plan to escape was over. The air felt thin and it was difficult to breathe. He tried to focus. _DiNozzo doesn't pass out_. It wasn't working. Tony coughed, fighting for oxygen and actually missing the little tube that had been helping him. The elevator dinged and he realized that he never pressed a button, but he was on the first floor. The two doors slid open and he could see the exit. Tony sat up, but the spinning pushed him back down.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

He opened his eyes at the sound of his name. Ziva was holding a small cup and a fruit cup that actually smelled really good. Tony waited for her to yell at him for his escape, but she didn't. Ziva sat down next to him as the doors closed. She set down the cup and put her arms around Tony, drawing him close. He relaxed against her and concentrated on breathing. Tony realized that she understood what he was doing and though Ziva was worried, she wasn't angry with him.

"Hey Ziva… I'm the fugitive," he joked, trying to ease the tension.

Ziva smiled, pulling back and looking at him.

"It took you this long to figure it out?" she asked.

"Not fair… I've been sick…"

"I know you have Tony. You still are sick. This will not help you get better."

Before he could protest, the elevator opened and Doctor Pitt was standing outside the door with his arms across his chest. Ducky was beside him with his hands on his hips.

"I'm in trouble," Tony commented.

"Oh Anthony, you should not be out of bed," Ducky spoke, kneeling beside the younger man. "You don't have the strength right now and your body is not up for this."

"Sorry Ducky."

"You're forgiven," Brad added. "Let's get you back to your room."

Tony smiled weakly. "I hope you plan on… carrying me back to my bed… or I'm not moving."

Brad and Ducky helped Tony to his feet, tossing his arms over their shoulders and supporting his weight as he staggered down the hallway. About twenty feet from the room, his legs gave out and they basically dragged his feet along. Tony tried to take a deep breath as they lay him down on the bed and reattached the nasal canula to assist his lungs. Ziva stood in the doorway watching and smiled as Tony winked at her. Brad picked up the IV and Tony frowned.

"No."

* * *

Gibbs finished taking a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. McGee was sitting in the dining room, reading the newspaper and struggling to eat with only one hand. His shoulder was still in the sling, making him dependent on others. Gibbs flipped the page for him and stepped into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and some toast.

"How was Tony this morning?" Tim asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"He had a rough night, but he's doing alright. He thinks he's ready to come home," Gibbs replied, sitting across from his agent.

"That sounds like Tony. He probably has some plan made up in his head on how to escape from watching all of those movies."

Gibbs smiled. His phone vibrated and he saw that Ziva was calling.

"Speaking of Tony, Gibbs."

"Tony tried to escape," Ziva simply stated.

"What?" he demanded, raising his voice slightly and causing McGee to listen closely.

"He asked for a cup of juice and I went to get it for him. I thought he had fallen asleep, but I got in the elevator to go back up and he was there, sitting on the floor. Doctor Pitt and Ducky convinced him to get back in his bed, but…"

"But what?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Tony needs you here. I am sorry to bother you, but he will not let Ducky or Doctor Pitt replace the IV or the feeding tube. The nurse is not allowed in the room. Tony is refusing medical assistance and demanding to go home."

* * *

_I only have limited medical knowledge and I admit that Tony would probably have a catheter… but I'm not mentioning that. I hope you don't mind that I didn't. :) _

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, especially to the really sweet ones that made me smile! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gibbs stepped into Tony's room, slightly breathless from running down from his car and through the hospital. Tony was laying on the hospital bed, dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. The only medical help he was receiving was the nasal canula giving him the necessary oxygen. Ducky was waiting by the bed with Ziva. Having seen him enter, Brad stepped in behind Gibbs.

"Boss…" Tony gasped.

"Ah hell, DiNozzo," Gibbs swore under his breath, stepping up to the bed and taking Tony's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Boss."

"At least Ziva was here to stop you."

Tony smiled, but it quickly fell. "Please… take me home."

"Anthony, you cannot leave yet," Ducky sighed.

"We need to put the IV and feeding tube back in," Brad spoke up. "Your oxygen level is up and your breathing is improving, but your body is exhausted and lacking the nutrients that you need. Tony, I know that you want out of here, but it's not possible at this time."

"No," Tony moaned.

"You're not strong enough to go without medical intervention."

Gibbs took a look at the expression on Tony's face and frowned. He stood up and motioned for Ziva to leave the room, along with Ducky and Brad. The two doctors nodded, understanding that Gibbs needed a few minutes alone with Tony. Ziva was hesitant, but she quickly turned and left. Gibbs sat down in the chair beside his agent, running one hand across his face as Tony went into a coughing fit. Gibbs moved to the side of the bed and helped him sit up. Tony gasped, waiting for the dizziness to stop from sitting up. He didn't know how he managed to make it down the hallway in his weakened state. The young man shivered slightly from the chilly air on his bare arms, but he didn't have the energy to slip underneath the blanket.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked, keeping his voice low and even.

"I thought… it would be obvious… trying to escape."

"You're not ready to leave the hospital yet."

Tony swallowed, blinking at the moisture forming in his eyes and any anger that Gibbs held against Tony for scaring him with his escape attempt melted away. He just wanted to leave the hospital.

"I need you to get better and you can't do that without help."

He shook his head. "No more needles."

Gibbs sighed before squeezing Tony's hand. "Alright, no more needles, but you need to prove to me that you will eat and if you continue to improve, I'll sign you out myself and we'll go home."

"Thank you Boss."

"Don't thank me yet, you have to eat some of that baby food and keep it down."

"I promise."

Tony smiled and looked at his boss with tears gleaming in his eyes. He rested lightly as Brad, Ducky and Ziva came back into the room, listening to Gibbs' plan to get him out of the hospital. Nurse Emma came in and helped cover Tony with the blanket as he shivered. She left and returned with a bowl of pale yellow liquid and a spoon. Ziva stood at the back of the room, worried about Tony. Ducky noticed her expression and ushered the woman from the room, holding her arm and whispering to her. Tony looked at the spoon on the table, unable to lift his hand and dreading his plan. Gibbs picked up the utensil in his hand, tipping it into the baby cereal.

"Please… don't feed me Boss. I can do it," Tony murmured.

Gibbs didn't answer, just lifted the spoon and waited for Tony to open his mouth. He blushed, looking away from the older man. Gibbs slipped it into his mouth, feeding him like a young child. Tony managed a few spoonfuls before he felt full and didn't want to risk anymore.

"Thank you," Tony whispered.

"You're welcome," Gibbs answered. "You better not throw up on me."

"I'll try not to Boss."

* * *

Two days of baby cereal and Tony managed to stomach very small amounts of it. He could stay awake longer and even drink a little of the strawberry nutrient shakes that Doctor Pitt recommended to help him get stronger. Ducky entered the hospital room and found Tony sitting up and talking to McGee as they watched Star Wars. He coughed into his hand, still fighting to get his lungs under control. Tony smiled at the sight of Ducky.

"I have good news, Anthony," Ducky declared. "Jethro will be here this afternoon to pick you up. You're going home."

"Are you serious?" Tony exclaimed.

"Yes, I am."

"That's great, Tony," McGee added.

"The worst is not over yet," Ducky spoke, getting Tony's attention. "You are still extremely weak and need assistance. You will be staying at Jethro's house and I insist that you remain on oxygen for the time being."

"Understood Duck."

Tony could barely contain his excitement as the rest of the morning went by and afternoon came. McGee had been called back into work for a case and Ziva, who was supposed to have lunch with him, couldn't come see him. He waited quietly, gazing out the window at the clouds forming. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep waiting for Gibbs.

But it wasn't a peaceful dream. Thunder rumbled as the storm grew and Tony felt the pressure growing in his chest. He could hear the rain pelting the window as the sweat dripped down his forehead. The room was suddenly warm. Tony's eyes flew open and it felt like he was choking, unable to breath. He sat up, pushing himself on his hands and gasped. Someone stepped into the room, but he couldn't focus on the face. Everything was spinning and his heart was racing. Gibbs tried to get Tony's attention, but couldn't. He glanced at the window as lightening lit up the room. It had been storming that night when Tony stopped breathing. Immediately Gibbs recognized that he was having a panic attack. He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Tony's hand and rubbing his back with the other hand to calm him down.

"It's okay," he comforted.

Hearing the commotion, Brad entered the room and placed the full oxygen mask on Tony's face, helping him lie back. He checked Tony's pulse with his fingers, realizing that it was much too quick. After a long minute passed, Tony relaxed and focused on Gibbs.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so… what happened?"

"You had a panic attack."

"Can I still leave the hospital?" Tony inquired, looking at Brad.

The doctor thought for a moment before giving a weak smile. "You can still leave with Agent Gibbs, but he's gonna need to monitor you to make sure that doesn't happen again. I'll get the release papers."

As soon as Brad left, Tony let show his true feelings. He was still shaking and sweating, trying to catch his breath, fogging up the mask with the effort. Gibbs squeezed his hand, reassuring him that it was okay. He picked up a tissue and wiped the moisture from Tony's cheeks. He didn't have to say a word. As soon as the papers were signed, Tony excitedly climbed into the wheelchair and winked at Emma. Abby appeared outside the door, holding a single rose for him and he took it in his hands, smelling it. Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder as they moved through the double doors and out into the rain. The scent was refreshing as it washed away everything from the days of pain.

"Any chance I can have pizza for supper?" Tony teased.

"Call me if you need anything," Brad interrupted. "I mean it Tony. I don't want to see you here again."

"Not a problem."

Gibbs pulled up the car and helped Tony into the backseat with Abby. She let him lean up against her, covering him in a loose blanket. Before he could ask, Gibbs tossed Tony his cell phone. He dialed the number without thinking and waited for Ziva to pick up.

"I'm free," Tony announced. "It's your turn to bring the popcorn for the movie."

The phone was silent for a moment. It was unlike Ziva to be so quiet.

"Ziva?"

"That is… nice Tony. I need to help McGee."

The phone clicked and Ziva hung up. Something was wrong… why was she upset? Tony rubbed his face as they drove away from the hospital and into the storm.

* * *

_Only a few more chapters remaining! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!_

_Emma_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tony lay on the couch, dozing lightly as the classic movie played across the screen, casting shadows against the wall. Gibbs sat at the kitchen table reading. He looked up as Tony tried to breathe deeply. The young man had removed the nasal canula again. Ducky had said that he was not allowed to remove it, along with Brad. Gibbs stepped into the living room and replaced the tube, causing Tony to stir. He took a shaky breath and put his head back on the pillow once Gibbs finished putting the tube back on. Gibbs placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature and finding that it was normal. He lifted Tony's legs and moved them over so he could sit down on the sofa. The older man adjusted the quilted blanket, covering Tony's exposed arm to keep him warm. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but Tony didn't even acknowledge it and kept his eyes closed.

He sat silently, watching the black and white images on the TV and not really focusing on them. Gibbs listened to the sound of Tony's breathing. He had struggled earlier in the day with going up the stairs and not being able to draw in enough oxygen. Tony didn't fully realize how weak he had become. Though getting him to eat was still a struggle. Gibbs coaxed him into eating a snack, but dinner had been a battle, even with McGee and the others there for support.

One of the reasons that Tony wasn't interested was because of Ziva. She hadn't come to dinner with McGee, Ducky, Abby and Palmer. Gibbs knew what was bothering her and she wasn't trying to make the situation difficult. Ziva was afraid, concerned for Tony's health. He knew that Tony and Ziva's friendship was deep and complicated. They relied on each other and loved each other, but they wouldn't admit it. Ziva just needed a little time before she came to see him.

Gibbs glanced at the clock and saw that it was after one in the morning. Tony should have been in bed hours ago, but he wanted to give him the opportunity to stay up late and watch TV, unlike the strict hospital rules. He knew that Tony would be complaining about his back if he left him sleep on the couch all night, but he didn't want to disturb him. Tony looked so peaceful and comfortable. He didn't look like the sick young man he'd seen in the hospital, struggling to breathe and pale. The color was returning to his face. Tony's hair was tousled and his lips were parted slightly as his chest rose and fell in an even rhythm.

"Bedtime Tony," Gibbs ordered softly.

"Five more minutes Dad…" Tony mumbled.

"Come on. Don't make me carry you."

"You'd let McGee stay up longer," he protested weakly, opening his eyes.

"McGee is with Abby. She won't let him get away with anything."

Tony didn't move. Gibbs sighed and pulled the blanket off of him, causing Tony to curl up into a ball. He covered his face with his hands, acting like a small grumpy child. Gibbs waited quietly until Tony uncovered his face and smiled. He helped Tony stand up and moved the oxygen tank to help him upstairs. The young man moved slowly, being careful with each step and making sure that he was stable before taking the next step. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, supporting him. They walked into the bedroom and Tony gratefully fell into the bed, trying to take deep breaths. Gibbs brought him a cup of water and set it on the nightstand.

"What's wrong with Ziva?" Tony asked, trying to cover a yawn.

"She's fine," Gibbs reassured, covering Tony with the blanket.

"It's not like her… to miss dinner with us."

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ziva will come when she's ready. Give her a little time Tony."

"I'm worried about her…" he whispered.

"Well, don't. Ziva can take care of herself. You scared her, not that she'll admit it. None of us like seeing you so sick. She wasn't here when you had the plague and I'm glad that she wasn't. I don't think Ziva could handle it. You get better and she'll be better."

"You're probably right."

Tony rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket up to his cheek, touching the soft material to his skin. He didn't close his eyes, just stared at the wall.

"I wish I could do something… to help Ziva."

"Get some sleep."

Gibbs stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped at the sound of Tony's voice.

"Do you have to leave?" he asked.

The older man watched as Tony took a few quick breaths, trying to stay calm and not succeeding. Gibbs stepped back into the room and sat down in the empty chair beside the bed. He smiled softly at Tony.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, but you have to fall asleep."

"Shutting up Boss."

Gibbs tucked the blanket around Tony before sitting down again and picking up the book that he left on the nightstand so many nights ago. He couldn't even remember what page he was on. It didn't take long before Tony's breathing evened out and he could tell that he was asleep. Tony coughed once in his sleep and Gibbs made his decision. He turned off the light and climbed onto the other side of the bed, facing away from Tony and falling asleep.

* * *

Tony sat up in bed, coughing and trying to breathe at the same time. He fought as tears formed in his eyes from the effort. The young man received a surprise as Gibbs sat up in the bed beside him and turned to him, helping Tony to relax and making sure that he was still getting oxygen. He turned on the lamp, giving them some light. Once the situation was under control, Gibbs handed Tony the cup of water and helped him take a sip.

"You sleeping… in the same bed… as me, Boss?" Tony teased.

"I already told you; you're not my type DiNozzo," Gibbs responded, smiling as he set the cup down. "You okay now?"

"Right, not a redhead. Yeah… sorry I woke you."

"Not a problem."

Tony sat quietly for a moment. "Any chance I could… have some applesauce?"

"At four in the morning?" Gibbs questioned.

"Brad said to let me eat when I'm hungry… if I get hungry."

He nodded, getting out of the bed and slowly walking downstairs. The sound of rain hitting the roof pinged as Gibbs headed towards the kitchen. The light was already on and he could see a shadow on the floor, already knowing who it was. Ziva stood at the sink, staring out into the storm with her back to him. Her hair was wet from the rain and he saw her damp coat on the counter. Gibbs didn't say a word as he took the small applesauce container out of the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. He handed the two items to Ziva and kissed her forehead.

"Gibbs, I am sorry," she began.

"Don't apologize. He's waiting."

Ziva nodded, blinking the moisture from her eyes and slowly walked up the stairs. Tony opened his heavy eyes when she entered the room, not surprised to see her. Ziva didn't say anything as she sat down on the vacated side of the bed and opened the applesauce, carefully handing it to him. Neither spoke as he ate the mashed fruit. Once he finished, Tony passed it back to her and she set it on the nightstand. Tony didn't move for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest. A few tears fell from her eyes, running down her cheeks and falling onto his shirt. Tony kissed her hair, leaning back against the pillows.

"I am sorry Tony," she whispered.

"It's okay Ziva… I won't scare you like that again."

A little while later, Gibbs came upstairs and covered up the two sleeping agents. He flipped off the light and settled himself on the floor with a pillow, letting the sound of the rain lull him to sleep.

* * *

_Despite the fact that I have to go to the dentist tomorrow and I hate the dentist, I had a really good day! I got my first review on my book "Falling Star", which is on the Nook and the Kindle… sorry, shameless plug. (If you're interested, look up Falling Star and Krista on Amazon.) I was excited to read what someone thought. And last week, I found out that my other novel made it to the second round of the Amazon Breakthrough Novel Contest! :) Very exciting! But that's enough about me._

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I hope that helps you realize that Ziva wasn't trying to cause problems, she's just worried. __ Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Let me know what you thought!_

_Emma_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Tony waited patiently as Ducky listened to his chest and monitored his pulse. Gibbs stood across the living room, taking a sip of his coffee. Brad had been over earlier that morning and declared that Tony could be off the oxygen during the day, but he still needed it at night. He had also prescribed an inhaler that Tony was to carry at all times in case of a problem with his lungs. The young man had protested, but after a look from Gibbs he shut up and agreed to keep it on him. Ducky was doing his own check-up. It had been three days since Tony had been released from the hospital and he was doing much better, though he still wasn't eating the best. He was desperate to go back to work, but Gibbs refused, stating that Tony was too weak.

"Anthony has a low grade fever," Ducky reported. "But other than that, he's healing well."

"Should we be concerned about the fever?" Gibbs asked, stepping closer to the couch.

"If it increases or remains for another twelve hours, I would bring him in to see me. It shouldn't cause a problem though."

"When can I go back to work?" Tony inquired.

"Not yet, Anthony."

"Ducky, I need to work. I'm dying of boredom, not that you're boring Boss."

Gibbs smiled softly at his agent, not answering. Ducky packed up his medical kit and touched Tony's knees before standing up and heading back to headquarters. Gibbs went into the kitchen and began to make lunch. Tony was now able to eat some solid food, but it still was a task to get him to eat it all. Brad said that his appetite would return once he was off the last medication for his lungs and his body was fully recovered. He made a small sandwich for Tony and brought him some applesauce, along with the strawberry nutrition shake he had to take at every meal.

"More of that baby food?" Tony teased, sitting up when he saw what Gibbs was carrying.

"Yep, you need to regain your strength and this is the best way."

"I beg to differ. A nice pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza sounds wonderful, washed down with a beer."

Gibbs gave him a half smile as he handed him the sandwich. "You'd be a lightweight DiNozzo and I don't think your stomach is ready for that greasy mess yet."

"Come on Boss. We could invite McGoo and Ziva; make it a little celebration that I'm off the oxygen, well kinda off the oxygen. We could even have Abby, Ducky, and Palmer come if they aren't busy. I promise I wouldn't drink anything."

"Tony."

"I need out of this house. I'm going stir-crazy. I might have to take up knitting while we watch soap operas together and discuss who isn't having whose baby. Boss, please."

Tony gave him a pitiful look and Gibbs knew that he couldn't say no. Tony had been doing quite well, even sleeping all through the night with no nightmares of being unable to breathe. He did deserve a little break and a chance to get out of the house. Gibbs sighed, gesturing to the food and waiting until Tony took a bit of the sandwich.

"I'll see what the team is doing for dinner tonight, if they want to get some pizza."

"Thank you Boss," Tony interrupted.

"But, if you don't eat your lunch and take a nap this afternoon, I'll call it off. And when I say that we're going home, you won't protest."

"Consider it done."

"Good. Holler if you need me, I'm headed to the basement and gonna make some calls."

Gibbs stood up and headed down to the basement to work on his boat. He called each member of the team and was pleased that they all said they would love to have pizza with them. Gibbs listened to the faint sound of the television and went to work. After a while, he went upstairs to get something for himself to eat and smiled at the sight he saw. Tony had finished the sandwich and applesauce, but drank only half of the nutrition shake. He had been watching Star Wars when he fell asleep. The movie was still playing. Gibbs covered him up with a blanket and went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Evening came and Tony was upstairs getting changed while Gibbs cleaned up the living room, folding the blankets and make sure the television was turned off. He heard the young man talking to himself, but decided to give him some privacy. Gibbs sat down on the couch and sipped his coffee. A few minutes later, Tony appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a button down shirt and a pair of black silk boxers. He was holding a pair of dress pants in his hands, looking frustrated.

"I can't keep my pants up."

Gibbs used his hand to cover up his smile as Tony showed him that his belt didn't go any tighter. He figured that Tony would have this problem and had prepared for the occasion. Gibbs pointed to a bag of clothing on the floor and Tony opened it. Inside were two new pairs of dress pants in smaller sizes. Knowing that Gibbs couldn't have picked out such nice pants, Tony knew who to thank.

"Remind me to thank Probie for this."

"I will. Go get dressed before Ziva sees you like that. Don't wanna give her an excuse to make fun of you for not looking your best."

"Good point."

Tony disappeared back upstairs and returned a few minutes later wearing the pants. It was nice to see him dressing like his old self, but it was clear that he'd lost a lot of weight by the way the shirt hung on him. Tony had shaved his stubble and fixed his hair with his custom gel. He looked good. Gibbs had received a call when Tony was upstairs and gave him the bad news.

"Ducky and Abby can't make it tonight. She's processing evidence for an important case and Ducky has two autopsies to perform. They both promised to take a rain check."

"Are McGee and Ziva still coming?"

"Yes we are," Ziva answered from the doorway. "You look nice Tony."

McGee was still in his work clothing, but Ziva had changed into a soft dark blue dress with a sweater.

"Is is weird to get dressed up to have pizza?" Tim questioned.

"Nope," Gibbs answered.

The group laughed as they got into one car and drove to the pizza restaurant. Gibbs had called ahead and requested a booth in the corner, away from the other customers to prevent Tony from acquiring a new illness with his immune system still down. They ordered two pizzas, one being Tony's favorite, and waited for the food to arrive, snacking on some breadsticks dipped in marinara sauce.

"Any new cases?" Tony asked.

"Nothing for a while," McGee answered. "The Director has been keeping us out of the rotation due to our lack of team members since you two have been out."

"Mostly we have been doing paperwork and looking at cold cases," Ziva added. "Very dry stuff."

"Glad I'm missing that."

"We all know you hate paperwork," Gibbs chuckled.

"True Boss."

The group continued to talk, discussing Jimmy's latest gossip. He was seeing a girl and Ziva commented that she was very pretty. Tony tried to think of ridiculous reasons for dating an autopsy gremlin, causing the team to laugh at his attempts. The pizza arrived and Tony quickly dove for a piece, though he remembered to eat slowly and see if his stomach could take it. It was delicious. He only had one and a half pieces before he decided against any more. The team continued to talk and laugh as the night wore on. Tony grew tired, though he didn't want to show it. Gibbs noticed that he was contributing less to the conversation and his face was a little pale. It was time for the evening to end. Gibbs insisted on paying for the pizza and was met with protests until they received the "Gibbs stare" and sat quietly after thanking him. Tony didn't want to admit it, but the pizza wasn't sitting well in his stomach. He managed to make it outside and quickly walked a little ways away from the building before throwing up his dinner.

"Oh Tony," Ziva murmured.

Gibbs didn't say a word; no "I told you so" or a dressing down. He ran over to Tony and supported him until he finished. The older man fished a handkerchief from his pocket and let Tony wipe his mouth.

"You okay Tony?" Gibbs whispered.

"Yeah… I'm just embarrassed and tired."

"It's okay. Let's go home."

Ziva sat next to Tony in the car as they drove to Gibbs's house. Everyone was quiet as he dozed lightly on her shoulder. He woke up long enough to say good night to Ziva and McGee. Gibbs helped him upstairs and stripped him down to his boxers. Tony wasn't much help as Gibbs helped him into a t-shirt and covered him with the blanket.

"You were right," Tony mumbled as Gibbs hooked him up to the nasal canula. "I wasn't ready for the pizza."

"No, you weren't. But you needed to get out and have some fun."

Tony focused on Gibbs's gentle expression before closing his eyes and rolling onto his side.

"Good night, Dad."

Gibbs stood up and walked to the bedroom door, turning the light off before preparing to partial close the door. In the dim light from the hallway, Gibbs watched as Tony relaxed, pulling the blanket to his cheek again and breathed deeply. He was so peaceful.

"Good night son."

* * *

_Only one more chapter left! After writing this, I really want some pizza. Tony's favorite actually sounds really good. :) Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Tony rolled to his side, pulling the blanket with him. He was having trouble sleeping, feeling nervous about going back to work in the morning. Ducky was allowing him to work a half-day, as long as he rested when he got tired. Gibbs had already stated that he was stuck on desk duty and he didn't protest. Tony sighed, coughing lightly. He was excited that tomorrow he actually got to go to his apartment and sleep in his own bed. Gibbs made him promise to call if he needed anything. Tony reflected on the entire situation; the way that Gibbs stayed by him in the hospital, was always there if he had a nightmare or couldn't breathe, he comforted him and fed him when he was too weak. It was like having the dad that he always wanted. Sighing again, Tony got out of bed and slipped on the bathrobe that Gibbs had given him; a leftover gift from an ex-wife that he never used. He slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. His ears picked up the sound of Gibbs sanding his boat in the basement. Tony began to walk down the stairs and sat at the bottom with his cup.

"Can't sleep," Gibbs stated.

He was dressed in an old NIS t-shirt and sweat pants, working by the dim light from his workbench lamp and sanding one of the beams. Gibbs glanced over in his direction and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm nervous," Tony whispered, keeping his eyes on his cup.

The sound of sanding stopped and Gibbs pulled up the saw horse, placing himself near Tony and waiting for him to continue.

"What if I still can't breathe and I have to use the inhaler all the time? I can't be a field agent if I can't chase a suspect or travel to remote crime scenes if we have to walk long distances. I won't be any good for NCIS. I'm an agent, not a desk secretary. Boss… if I can't be an agent, I don't know what to do."

Gibbs didn't speak for a long moment as he let the words sink in. He slowly stood up and sat down next to Tony on the stairs, not touching him at first before wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulder and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. The young man took a shaky breath, biting down on his lip to contain the words seeking to spill from his mouth.

"No one will tell you that you can't be a field agent and I won't let anyone take you from my team. You're still healing; it takes time. Just have patience. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Tony nodded, blinking away the moisture in his eyes. "Thanks Boss."

He smiled at his boss, completely not expecting the next thing. Gibbs smacked the back of his head, not with the usual force, but enough to stun him slightly.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"Rule number eight."

"Always be specific when you lie?"

"No, DiNozzo," Gibbs chuckled, standing up and pulling Tony to his feet. "That's rule number seven. Rule eight is '_never take anything for granted'_. Come on, let's get to bed."

Tony smiled. It felt good to be head-smacked again, but he would never tell Gibbs that.

* * *

"Did you miss me P-r-o-bie?" Tony exclaimed, dropping his backpack onto the floor by his desk and wadding up a piece of paper to throw at McGee.

"I hate to admit it, but I did miss you Tony," Tim said, sitting down at his desk with his Nutter Butter.

After a breakfast of pancakes and coffee, Gibbs drove Tony to work and went upstairs to meet with the director to get the necessary paperwork for Tony to fill out. He still needed to be medically cleared before he could consider going back to field duty and had to re-qualify with his weapon. Until then, he was stuck on desk duty. Ziva entered the bullpen and smiled at the sight of Tony. She came up to him and hugged him. He returned the embrace and released her at the sound of Abby squealing his name. The woman jumped into his arms, almost causing him to lose his balance.

"Tony, I missed you!" Abby shouted.

"I missed you too Abs."

"I bet it's nice to get out of the house, you were probably turning into Gibbs."

"I did consider starting my own boat after this, but I don't think I could pull off the swagger," Tony teased. Suddenly he froze. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yep," Gibbs answered. "Don't think you could ever build a boat DiNozzo."

He smacked the back of Tony's head and tossed a pile of paperwork on the young man's desk.

"Sorry Boss."

"Gear up. We got a dead marine in a pool of beheaded rubber ducks."

The team didn't move as they contemplated what Gibbs had just said. A pool of rubber ducks with no heads? Ziva frowned as Abby tried to imagine the situation. Tony sat down at his desk, not able to form any words. McGee was the first one to find his voice.

"Is the marine missing his head also?" the young man inquired.

"Yep, let's go."

"This is gonna be a weird one," Tony commented.

Gibbs moved towards the elevator, causing Ziva and McGee to scramble to get their stuff together and get into the elevator before the doors closed. Tony sighed, shaking his head as he picked up the first piece of paperwork and studied what he had to fill out.

Around lunchtime, Tony's phone rang and he quickly picked it up, hoping that Ziva and McGee were on their way back. He was bored and when Tony was bored… he tended to get into trouble. It was Gibbs, calling to make sure that he had eaten. Tony lied, but Gibbs ordered him to eat. After a light lunch, Tony headed down to Abby's lab to see what she was doing. The woman was running around her lab, analyzing photos of rubber ducks that McGee had sent her from the crime scene. He decided not to bother her and went to see Ducky. The older man hadn't begun his autopsy of the body yet and Palmer was scrubbing his hands.

"Hey Tony, it's good to have you back," Jimmy greeted.

"Thanks. Hey Ducky, can I have a minute?"

"Of course Anthony."

The Scot turned to his assistant and smiled at him. Jimmy quickly took the hint.

"I need to get some… chocolate for my…" Jimmy began. He didn't finish the sentence before disappearing from the room.

"What can I do for you?" Ducky asked, motioning for him to see down on the cold table.

"Just a check-up," Tony answered, reluctantly climbing up on the table and removing his jacket.

He waited as Ducky listened to his chest as he breathed, took his temperature, checked his blood pressure, and listened to his pulse. Tony sat anxiously, wanting to pull the thermometer from his mouth and ask what Ducky was writing down on his clipboard. Ducky asked him to breathe deeply as he put the cold stethoscope on his back.

"Your temperature is normal, along with your blood pressure."

"What about my lungs?" Tony's question hung in the air for a moment.

"They sound clear. Your residual coughing should clear up in a few days. I'm giving you a clean bill of health, Anthony."

"Thank you."

Tony jumped up from the table and returned to the bullpen, excited to give the team his good news. He returned to his paperwork and putting out a BOLO with the information that McGee had sent him a little while before. The elevator dinged a few minutes later and Ziva stepped out with McGee. She looked quite confused.

"I do not understand the purpose of a rubber duck," Ziva protested.

"There isn't one," Tim replied. "I guess, kids like to play with them, but they don't have another purpose. I did have a collection of them when I was younger. Doctor Duck, Pumpkin Duck, Firefighter Duck."

"Of course you would, Probie," Tony added.

"Thanks Tony." McGee rolled his eyes and went to his desk.

Tony smiled, waiting for them to sit down. McGee placed his hands on his keyboard and Ziva sat in her desk chair. He burst out laughing at the looks on their faces and listened to their exclamations. McGee lifted his super glued fingers up, stuck to the keyboard and Ziva quickly stood up from her chair, finding it covered in syrup.

"Tony!" the two said in unison.

He watched as Ziva tried to clean herself, using a Kleenex to wipe at the syrup, but it just got stuck. McGee tried to get his desk drawer open where he kept a bottle of nail polish remover for this purpose. The whole time they were insulting Tony and Ziva was threatening him, yelling something about killing him six different ways with his Mighty Mouse Stapler. Tony sat back and just watched the whole situation. McGee came over to Ziva, trying to ask her for help, but she wasn't listening. Tony continued to laugh as Abby came upstairs to give them information about the case and witnessed what was going on. She scolded Tony as she took out the bottle of nail polish remover and handed Ziva a towel. Tony knew Gibbs was behind him before he even spoke.

"Feeling better Tony?" he asked softly.

"Much better."

Tony smiled as Gibbs smacked the back of his head and came around into the bullpen, listening to the complaints of his team as his son sat laughing. Yep, this was family.

* * *

_That's the end of my wonderful sickTony story! I'm sad to see it end, but I'm glad that all of you enjoyed reading it! Thank you for all of the reviews, especially the long ones that always left me with a smile on my face! _

_I've got plenty more ideas for stories, even one about Ziva's relationship with Rivkin before his death. It'll be focused on Tony and Ziva, but it will start out with how she fell away in their friendship. Hopefully, I can get the first part up soon, so keep an eye out! :) I've also got a Tony kidnapped idea floating around in my head. :)  
_

_Thanks again! Please leave a last review!_

_Emma_


End file.
